Chimeiteki no Bijo
by goddess on earth
Summary: Kagome possessed has murdered her friends and family. She kills Naraku then returns to the future and becomes the assassin named Chimeiteki no Bijo only to be chased by reikai tantei. Turns out, she is the only daughter of the devil... IYYYH
1. An Alteration in Plans

**Chimeiteki no Bijo**

致命的の 美女

_'Italics' _Thoughts

**Summary:** Kagome has been possessed by Naraku and has murdered all of her friends and family with her own hands. After she kills Naraku, she returns to the future and becomes the cold hearted assassin named Chimeiteki no Bijo only to be chased by the reikai tantei. What happens when they find out she is not your average normal human being as everyone thought, but the only daughter and currently the heir of her father… the devil… IYYYH x-over…

AN/ Okay, I have just re-read my story (or parts that I have created a couple months ago) and have come to realize all of my grammatical errors and that some parts have been cut off when I uploaded it, (its a very annoying habit that needs to be taken care off) so now I have tried to tweak it a bit and make my story flow better (more like flow at all, lol) but yes, they will not be major changes like such to the foundational (yes its a real word) plot (if there is even a plot in my story, I make it up as I go). _Oh and just a heads up, the whole story is not as angsty as the first couple chapters_ (well I dont think it is atleast, but thats my own twistedly demented opinion). Anyways there is a pairing for this story but I haven't quite figured out who yet so until about chapter 11 or 12 or so there will be a pairing poll (which will be discontinued if I decide soon). But I am yet again rambling as I tend to do so much so I will shut up so you can read the story (if you haven't already bypassed this paragraph).

* * *

A young raven haired girl, looking no older than 16 stared at the gory and devastated rubble before her. These bloody ruins which her once blissful and naive eyes, carefree and ignorant to the world, now void and empty orbs, unfocusedly stared into space painfully as she remembered how her life came crashing down upon her...

This specific horrificly gruesome field before her was once the place in which she had called her second home. It was a village that used to be filled with laughter and joy; children running around, playing games, enjoying their childhood; but now nothing but a ruined gravesite for her beloved friends and dear comrades. There was Sango, her best friend; with a close enough of bond to even call a sister, always there to help when she needed her most. And you couldn't forget that lecherous monk, her brotherly friend Miroku, the wise yet perverted ally who could barely keep his hands to himself, let alone Sango... Inuyasha, oh sweet Inuyasha… Her once love, turned into brotherly affection, even with his rude comments and brash nature, it was kind of his way of saying he cared about you and wanted to always protect you… Last but not least, Shippou, her dear sweet adoptive kit, so young and almost if not as naïve as her. Believing that once she was there, holding him in her arms, that no harm would or could possibly come to him, oh how wrong he was... He did not think for one second that she may be possessed and would slaughter and destroy everything that she held dear, especially him…

Now, after coming back to her senses and killing Naraku after a long battle with help from any other allies she had left, once and for all, she stood there… Just stood there… looking at what was left of her makeshift family… An emotionless facade, contorted with pain and agony with eyes that were as vacant and void as if she were already dead to the world. Tears silently rolling down her soft pale cheeks, making their way down before falling onto the unforgiving ground…

There stood the girl who was known for her infectiously cheerful moods and optimistic thinking always believing that everyone should have a second chance and that there was always at least some good in a person. One that was ignorant and naïve to the world, never believing that this could happen until now… Now, all that stood there was the empty shell of that specific girl, nothing more than a hollow shell…soon to be filled with the need of revenge and blood. Now…she truly knew that there weren't always some good in people that not everybody deserves a second chance…and most importantly, she knew the truth and was no longer was going to make the mistake of being ignorant to the agony and suffering…

"It's not real, you guys aren't dead! Get up, this isn't funny anymore!" Sobbing was heard throughout the whole clearing as the young time traveler began to realize that what she thought was impossible, was actually inevitable.

'_No, this is not happening… I-I am having a nightmare a-and I will wake up any minute now and everything will be fine! … Ok, wake up Kagome, this is not real, it is just some sick joke for his own twisted amusement that Inuyasha is playing on you after all of the sits you gave him... Wake up Kagome, wake up! God dammit! This is not happening… Just wake up and then you can go and talk with Sango, laugh when Miroku gropes her, sooth Shippou when he has a nightmare and sit Inuyasha for picking on Shippou… Oh my god… Who am I kidding? This happened because of me… This is REAL! Their blood stains my hands as well as my mind, heart, and soul for the rest of my life; forever to remember that I had killed them all with my own hands… Killed them…my beloved family…'_ With that thought, the young girl had no will to live as she slowly sunk to the ground, feeling utterly remorseful and helpless. Remorse ridden her soul for she killed her friends and family. Helplessness filled her soul because she could not break the curse Naraku had on her earlier before this happened nor could she bring her families lives back… They were gone forever…and there was absolutely _nothing_ she could do about it…

That was probably what Naraku had planned after all. Thinking that if she felt this helpless and miserable that she would kill herself; yet he didn't add the factor of a possibility that she might come directly after him with the help from what allies -and Sesshoumaru whom was seeking revenge- she had and they teamed up … Although he was partly right, she now was a mess, a broken heart that has shattered even more and there was _no one left_ to pick it up… Collapsing onto the ground, weeping to no end that her friends were murdered…no…_massacred_ by her very own hands…

* * *

Forgetting about self-pity temporarily for a short amount of time, she then cremated all of her friends and villagers then spread all of their ashes around the village area; keeping a small portion to put by the Goshinboku tree when she gets home.

'…_I just can't believe that they are actually gone… I-I must get to the future and spread the rest of their ashes… and to have a memory of them, I shall take something personal of theirs with me.'_

Picking up the rest of the ashes, she left to find Sango's Hiraikotsu, Miroku's Shakujou, Shippou's toys and magic leaf, lady Kaede's bow and arrows, and last but not least Inuyasha's prayer beads and Tetsusaiga.

Once finding them in the pile of rubble, she then heads back to her own time, down through that old splintered well one last time…

* * *

"Whaddya you want toddler?" Was the first thing that was heard as the reikai tantei appeared in the demigod's office.

"What Yusuke means is what is the reason you have called us here Koenma?" Kurama the ever reasonable and level headed of the group asked.

"Well, there has been these extremely powerful rises in power every now and then in this area. We believe that someone with a very strong aura is there and is the one who is creating those bursts in power. It is your job to find out who they are and if they are a threat or not, either way try recruit them into working for Reikai. We can't let someone with that much power just be free like that in Ningenkai, it prove to be most disastrous. Got it? Now I want this done a.s.a.p. so get to it. Botan, please get them a portal." With that said the miniature prince went back to his work of stamping.

* * *

"No… T-this cannot be happening!" Kagome screamed as she looked upon the empty place she once called her home. Nobody was there…there were blood stains and puddles here and there, everything else was covered in dust, this is the vacant place her family once resided…now empty and deadly silent.

"I just buried my other family; I don't want to bury you guys too!" Breaking down sobbing while she pondered on what she would do.

'_I… I lost everything… my friends, my family…everything… what can I do now, everyone must have buried them by now… it looks like the funeral has probably already pasted…Everyone else probably believes that I am dead as well.'_ As she thought that she did not notice that she was pulled into a portal until she landed in an infernal office.

"Why my musume (daughter), it has been quite a while, ne?" A gorgeous man with long silver hair and piercing golden eyes asked. This specific man also had jagged blue stripes on each cheek and had two fluffy tails…

"W-who are you?...Wait...I have seen you before...I-Inu no Taisho-sama?" Kagome asked curiously yet at the same time with nothing but a vacant stare as she remembered the youkai whom she had seen a glimse of.

"Akutennyo no need to be so formal. I am your chichi-ue (father) after all."

"How? How can you be my chichi-ue? I am ningen and my name is Kagome, why do you call me Akutennyo?" Kagome asked with a void stare as she looked Inu no Taisho in the eye.

"You are not ningen, since your haha-ue (mother) gave birth to you after I claimed my title as Akuma (devil, Satan, Hades, you get the picture); you are my one and only musume and legitimate heir in taking the throne since my musuko (son) from the surface were born while I was of the mortal realm. Your mother on the other hand I met while I was here, meaning you are the only current heir to the thrown of Jigoku (hell). Your haha-ue was not ningen either, but she was known as Yuki-onna (1)… Still believe you are ningen, musume? As for your other question, your biological name is Akutennyo; Kagome was the name those ningen gave you." Inu no Taisho asked as he looked upon the shocked eyes of Kagome.

"Why did you leave me parents' home instead of with you or my so called mother if you truely are my real father?" Kagome, also known as Akutennyo, asked.

"You could not live with your mother because she resides on the wintry surface areas, preferably lakes, while I on the other hand reside down here in the infernal. Since the beginning years of your immortal life are when you are most unstable, you would have either froze or burned while in either climate, but now that you are past that, you may be within whichever one… But why Akutennyo do you appear to be so vacant and void? Like there is nothing there but an empty shell?" Inu no Taisho asked.

"I have murdered my friends and family with my own hands… I slaughtered them! They didn't even have a chance…" Kagome said while looking down at the ground with her empty eyes in shame of her betrayal.

"Akutennyo, since you are my musume, you shall not feel ashamed for killing mortals, especially your tanechigai (half-sibling) because it is your job from now on. You are to be known as Chimeiteki no Bijo, the assassin, while collecting souls in the mortal realm. I will assign you jobs to take the souls of which ever mortal fits the description needed to come to jigoku. And just so you know, your tanechigai and friends are currently in reikai if you ever want a visit."

"Domo arigato gozaimasu (Thank you very much) ... Chichi-ue. I will visit them in time, but for now I would like to know what the hell is happening. I would also wish to know how this can be if I am a miko or what the fate of the shikon is." Kagome replied as she looked up at her chichi-ue with slightly more lively eyes than an hour ago.

"You were never a miko, you merely had the temporary abilities due to the jewel, and as for the Shikon no Tama, it was restored to your body from which it came although it is no longer active. As for what shall be ahppening, since you are still not of the proper age to be traditionally courted, that will not be so for another several months according to youkai standards, so you will go to what I believe the mortals call 'school' to better learn their society and behaviors, although that will not start for another 2 moon cycles. So you can stay with either your haha-ue, go to the surface, stay with me or switch in between. Although, you must remember that you have many souls to capture and you need to train harshly for quite some time to handle things without too much difficulty." Inu no Taisho smirked, knowing that she would still have her fiery temper yet from the _unfortunate_ recent ... events with cold feelings, intimidating and punishing those who were unrightfully disrespectful… Ah yes, he always knew that the devil should be a woman… Or shall I say soon-to-be ruler of hell…

* * *

1. Yuki-onna is an old folklore Japanese legend about a female mononoke appearing as a tall, inhumanly beautiful woman with deathly pale skin whom walks upon the snow leaving no footprints or signs that she was there. Even though she has godly beauty, her eyes can strike terror in any mortal as she is commonly taking the lives of mortals who fall come across her. In many stories, Yuki-onna reveals herself to travelers who find themselves trapped in snowstorms and uses her icy breath to leave them as frost-coated corpses. Other legends say that she leads them astray so they simply die of exposure. Like the snow and winter weather she represents, Yuki-onna has a softer side. She sometimes lets would-be victims go for various reasons.

AN/ Any questions or comments please review, I am debating whether or not to continue with this because I have some other stories already out. Please tell me what you think and dont worry, I will do grammer check soon. Review Please!


	2. Change for the Better?

**Chimeiteki no Bijo**

致命的の 美女

"Regular" Speech

**Summary:** Kagome has been possessed by Naraku and has murdered all of her friends and family with her own hands. After she kills Naraku, she returns to the future and becomes the cold hearted assassin named Chimeiteki no Bijo only to be chased by the reikai tantei. What happens when they find out she is not your average normal human being as everyone thought, but the only daughter and currently the heir of her father… the devil… IYYYH x-over…

* * *

Kagome sat on her black sheet and white pillowed modern Japanese-styled bed as she thought and self pitied about everything that has happened in such a limited amount of time so far. 

Looking around the room, she finally took note of the details which must have been carefully planned before her very arrival. Clearly, the most obvious thing to catch her eye happened to be room's main color theme which was black, silver, and red. Her black walls designed with red full and mid-bloomed roses and the stems and leaves the brightest silver imaginable, appearing as if they were growing from the very floor with their life-like and realistic appearance. Blending well with her pure white doors, each to a different room, whether it leads to the main hallway, leading her to another part of this mansion; her walk-in-closet; or to her luscious personal bathroom, which happens to be decorated in a white and cerulean blue color, complete with an overly proportionate onsen (hot springs) and every imaginable beauty product (you know, shampoo, conditioner, body wash, lotion, perfume, make up, etc.).

Also decorating the room was a large deep red mahogany desk, having a clutter of miscellaneous items from her once homes, whether it be her cell phone, laptop (let us pretend that electrical appliances work here), various papers littering the surface, and so on. Next to her personal desk is what she could only describe as an accessory haven with all of its diamond earings to jade necklaces.

And far of into a rather large corner stood all of the bigger items from her past that would be unable to be held on top of the desk. Such as her ridiculously gigantic yellow bag, various weapons, including her infamous bow and arrows, the beautifully crafted pair of sai and katana her chichi-ue (father) had given her as a surprise and for her upcoming job, and the other objects especially her belated friend's weapons that they each held dear to themselves.

After examining her room to the finest detail, she absent mindedly stood up from her bed and chose a thin, silk, pure black yukata with golden sakura blossoms falling from the left shoulder and also threading the edges.

Elegantly slipping into her soft bed, underneath her warm covers, she let out a relaxed yet sorrowful sigh as she thought about her friends. Even though they may still be living, relieving some of her guilt and replacing it with some of her usual optimism, she still felt remorseful for what she had done, even if she had no control of the matter. She also felt that she was at fault for her family's tragic death. After all, for all she could have known, it might have been a youkai wanting to get revenge for what she had done before in Sengoku Jidai. Although, she highly doubts that, after all, what crazy youkai with absolutely no life whatsoever would hold a grudge like that for a whole 500 years?

'_I can't believe I couldn't save them…'_ was her last thought before she surrendered to the overwhelming pitch black darkness of sleep.

* * *

"Lady Akutennyo, Lady Akutennyo. Please wake up Akutennyo-dono." A boy appearing in his late teenage years said as he tried to wake up the sleeping hime. 

"I duwana… Fve mu mphmnts ka…" (I don't want to. Five more minutes oka.) A sleepy Kagome responded as she was being gently shaken awake by afore mentioned handsome teenaged boy.

Deciding that that tactic was unfruitful, he then resorted to plan B.

"WAKE UP!!! Evil smurfs dressed in pink ballerina costumes are heading this way trying to over take the castle and currently have Akuma-dono tied up, dressed in a pink, frilly dress with a golden halo and bright red lipstick on right this moment!!!" The boy yelled successfully getting the girl to jump out of bed, running towards the door before suddenly halting, thinking about what was just said as logic suddenly kicked in and actually thought of the probability of that actually happening. The answer…zero out of a million…

"That wasn't smart or nice you bastard…" Kagome coldly warned as logic finally settled in and she thought of how ridiculous the situation sounded right now.

"Well it got you out of bed, didn't it Lady Akutennyo?" The teenager grinned as he thought of how brilliant his idea was, either not hearing the vulgar word and tone of voice or just pretending to not be affected by it.

"It's Kagome while we are not in Inu no T-I mean chichi-ue's presence." Kagome absentmindedly replied, staring off into space.

"Sure, but I _must_ call you Akutennyo-sama while anyone else is around. Your parents would not be too pleased…And if I am not invading your private space, may I ask why you seem so…"

"Distant? Maybe it is the fact that I have slaughtered everyone I cared about with my own hands… Or maybe that I had tore their bodies limb from limb, or maybe that I had even massacred the bystanders on the side trying to help them…" Kagome angrily vented as the tears came down from her blank eyes, lazily rolling down her cheeks.

"...Milady, if that is what truly bothers you, then I must tell you that is destiny and you were meant to do that. As far as the emotional pain of losing them, why not just visit them in reikai, since you are of such high status it is possible for you to do without trouble." The teenager replied as he tried to cajole Kagome from going into depression.

"Wow, you are right. Why should I even bother crying my eyes out for them when I can still visit them…" Kagome trailed of before she remembered she had another occupant in her room.

"And you are…?" Kagome trailed off rather rudely, as she finally looked the boy over. He was …dare she say…handsome… silverish red highlights littered the beautiful blond lochs of hair ending at his shoulder blades. Gorgeous deep violet eyes that you could possibly drown in, almost hypnotizing you, never allowing you look away for the slightest second. Nicely built form, yet having the appearance of being tall and slim looking and had this feminine face yet you could tell it was masculine as well, strong yet appearing sincere in some way. All in all, he appeared quite …well…how would you say it? ... _'And if my guess is right, I would say he is a ryuu (dragon) youkai.' _

"I apologize for my rude behavior of not introducing myself… My name is Takeo and Akuma-dono has assigned me to be your bodyguard and sensei (teacher) for your responsibilities as heir. As you probably already know, I am a ryuu youkai and I possess the ability of manipulation over the element of fire. I will be training you in hand to hand combat, along with the art of the katana, pair of sai, and your training in the element of fire in which you have inherited as heir to the throne of Jigoku. Possibly other stuff but we will get to that later on. The only thing in which I cannot train you in is your abilities as a koorime since as you can tell I am only a fire apparition and there is the commonly known fact that fire and ice…weeeell…they… don't go together well... Except your parents…that my dear, is a totally different story… Anyways, that is what you will need to learn from your mother in whom your father has planned that you will live with next week, and then you will come back here for a week or so and then alternate back and forth. Got it so far?" The boy now identified as Takeo asked as he just finished explaining.

Noticing that she had no questions he then preceded. "Good, now it is time to start your training…"

* * *

"Oi, toddler, we have been looking for this so called 'super-powerful-force-that-could-end-the-world-as-we-know-it' for hours now, and we still have no trace! Are you sure that you aren't stupid enough to read the screen wrong or something?" Yusuke complained loudly as he, Kuwabara, Kurama, and Hiei were walking throughout the city and were currently in a park …extremely tired…starving…and were freezing…although they didn't have school tomorrow for it was summer vacation… But that was the only upside… Besides, Yusuke never goes to school anyways. 

"Yusuke! How many times do I have to tell you that I am NOT a toddler and probably about 50x your age so be quiet! And no, I did not read the scale wrong, but the person is either no longer in Ningenkai or they are really, _really_ good at masking their ki. And I have just checked makai and reikai also meaning that they must be masking their ki since they must be in one of the three worlds, although it is quite impossible to hide such a large amount of energy without a trace… Unless…" Koenma trailed off, thinking about the other possibilities.

"Unless what Koenma-sama?" Kurama the ever observant one noticed Koenma's deserting thoughts.

"Well, it is possible that they are not residing at this current moment in reikai, makai, or ningenkai, but in one of the other worlds… You all know that there are more worlds other than those three, right? If he is in the other worlds, then we have a serious crisis on our hands… Especially if they are in and/or from Jigoku…"

"Jigoku, what's so special about going there?" asked Kuwabara as he joined the conversation, looking over Yusuke's shoulder at the compact screen.

"Please, tell me, what is it like living in a constant haze of stupidity? Or do you just pretend to be that impossibly mentally retarded?" Hiei asked, directing his gaze of boredom towards Kuwabara who was completely oblivious of his silent anger.

"Argh, why you-" Kuwabara was getting ready to punch Hiei when Kurama noticed the upcoming fight and decided to speak up.

"Please, let Koenma finish telling us the information." Kurama replied as the half of the team was still sending angry glares at the other.

"Thank you Kurama, now, as I was saying_. If_ the person were from Jigoku then we will not be able to do anything without Akuma-sama giving us permission. You see, since jigoku (hell) and tengoku (heaven) are the only ones whom are considered higher than the other worlds, meaning that if they want to destroy us, then they CAN and WILL destroy us! Seriously, do you literally want the devil on your heels? Basically, I may decide which path deceased souls travel, but they have the final say in your fate, whether you like it or not." Koenma sighed as he thought of all the troubles that have happened today.

"Well who cares about a bunch of wimpy wanna be gods right now? There is nothing we can't handle, I'm sure it can't be that hard." Yusuke arrogantly stated as he puffed out his chest to prove his point.

"Yusuke, don't underestimate your opponent, especially this time. They are more powerful than you know it." Koenma warned Yusuke quite seriously, well as much as he can considering he appears to be a toddler, dropping the intimidation levels a few notches.

"Is that all you wish to tell us Koenma-sama, or is there more?" Kurama asked, wanting to rid of the tension surrounding the area.

"Huh? Oh, no. That is all; there is no need to keep looking, just keep your eyes open until he either comes back or he lets his guard down and unmasks his ki. Good luck." With that said, Koenma then turned off the compact, making it return to an ordinary black screen.

"Well, that was …different…" Yusuke replied; closing the compact and putting it back into his pocket.

"What do you suppose we are looking for?" asked Kuwabara as he stopped his glaring match with Hiei who looked satisfied that he was victorious in their silent argument.

"I have no idea _what _exactly we are after; they just have a large amount of power. It is best if we just return to out semi-regular lives until Koenma tells us of the latest report." Kurama advised.

"Hn." Hiei answered with his oh so predictable response as he jumped away in the trees.

"I'm going home, see you guys later… I promised her that I would help her with cooking, I don't want Shizuru to be mad at me again." Kuwabara replied as he headed off to his house before Shizuru becomes furious at him.

"Hey Kurama, do you mind if I can stay at your house today? Since mine is another couple of miles and I don't feel like walking that tonight." Yusuke asked as he looked at Kurama for an answer.

"Sure, my okaa-san will not mind. Come on Yusuke." With that said, those two walked down a couple blocks towards Kurama's house.

* * *

13½ hours of training later 

Kagome stay strewn on the dojo floor as they had just finished their first primary part of the basics of hand-to-hand combat and half way through the beginner's stances for the katana and sai. After waking up at 6:30 in the morning after you had an extremely tiring and exhausting day before, being told that you are not ningen but she-devil/koorime hime and soon to be assassin and needed to start dire entire day training for the next two months while switching in between bipolar climates, then in two months you need to try and act as normal as you can when you start your year in a new high school, while training at night and possibly doing assassinations and spending time with your biological parents when you go to either your father's palace or your mother's, and then switching every 2 weeks between parents and bipolar climates. You would be exhausted too!

"See Lady Kagome, it wasn't that hard now was it?" Takeo cooed as he put their current weapons away, only to pick out his specialty weapons; the pair of thin daggers and a rather large katana.

"Oi, Kagome! Training is not over! We are going to go to ningenkai and do an assassination of some rich bastard and this could be your chance to get a head start experience before going on your first real mission solo. You have half an hour to get dressed and gather all of your things together. Hayaku (hurry)!" Takeo shouted as Kagome hastily stood up and ran out the door into her room to take a quick ten minute shower (you wouldn't want to go _anywhere_ after training _that _long without being hygienic), then she dressed in a long, sleeveless, midnight black Chinese qipao with gold trim and hip high slits for maximum flexibility along with a blood crimson dragon curling around the left hip to the right shoulder; and she then finally dashed out of her room to meet up with Takeo.

When she finally arrived at the room, Takeo was talking was to her chichi-ue about something and appearing to be quite proud. Finally noticing she was there her chichi-ue shouted "Akutennyo, wonderful! I wish you the best of luck, and before you go I need to show you how to change into your real form. We don't want anyone to recognize you when you go to the ningenkai for this mortal schooling. That would be unnecessary chaos." Inu no Taisho said as Kagome merely nodded.

"All you need to do is to concentrate intensly on which ever form it is you wish and due to your unique abilities you will be able to create illusions as well. Meaning that if you wish to change into something other than your original forms then you may but only for a limited amount of time depending on how well you are trained in that aspect."

"Lady Akutennyo, why not test it out?"

"Why not." Kagome then closed her eyes and thought of what she thought she might appear as and when she opened her eyes and looked in the mirror, she saw nothing different. "Ah, remember I told you that you need to practice this skill intensly before you get the hang of it. For now one of the souls whom has specialized in the art of illusions will transform you but you must learn yourself." With that said fore mentioned spirit stepped forward and touched her shoulder so Kagome went to look in the mirror and was shocked at what she saw.

She had long flowing black hair ending at her mid-back with silver highlights and bangs, grew about an extra two inches, piercing crimson eyes with specks of gold, two straight black stripes on both cheeks, blood red lips, red eye shadow, extremely milky pale skin without appearing sickly, pointy ears (think of Sesshoumaru's ears), sharp claws, fangs, toned and more athletic body, the kanji of Chimeiteki no Bijo on her right bicep (you know the upper arm, not leg and here is the kanji, 致命的の 美女, if you cant see it, ask me and Ill email it to you if you want) and on her left bicep it has the kanji for Akutennyo (悪天女).

Kagome just stood there in shock as she took in her alter appearance as the heir to Jigoku.

"Come on Akutennyo-sama, let us go on your first mission." Takeo suggested as he noticed the placement of the moon, it was ending in the hours of the boar, which is 9p.m. to 11p.m. and was already going into the hours of the rat, 11p.m. to 1a.m. Their mission had to be completed before the sun even begins to rise.

"Alright, farewell chichi-ue." Kagome spoke over her shoulder as Takeo opened up the portal to go to ningenkai for Kagome to see how an assassination is truly done…

* * *

I know, it sucks, but please no flames. I know, Ill check my grammar soon. 


	3. Darker the Mirror Clearer the Reflection

Chimeiteki no Bijo

Chapter 3

**Summary:** Kagome has been possessed by Naraku and has murdered all of her friends and family with her own hands. After she kills Naraku, she returns to the future and becomes the cold hearted assassin named Chimeiteki no Bijo only to be chased by the reikai tantei. What happens when they find out she is not your average normal human being as everyone thought, but the only daughter and currently the heir of her father… the devil… IYYYH x-over…

AN? Sorry! It has come to my attention (poetic love told me (thank you!)) that i reposted the next chapter here so there where two of them! So anyways now it is fixed, although im disappointed nobody else told me since the last time i updated was more than a week ago so someone should have come across it before! Oh well, its now up again, sorry, i still need to fix this since this wasnt edited yet, this was the only part i could find so be glad, i will revise it soon later.

* * *

Takeo and Kagome were running towards an old-fashion, traditional Japanese estate in the outskirts of Tokyo with a beautiful garden complete with a vast koi pond filled with various colors of koi gracefully swimming in the clear waters with the moonlight reflection, surrounding the beautiful house of their prey.

Inconspicuously killing off the guards that were patrolling their master's home with merely a stab in the heart, so quickly that they barely had time to react before they were met with their death in a blink of an eye, majority of the kills done by Takeo, one or two by Kagome, with the help and guidance from Takeo of course, who still had an hesitant feeling about it as she threw a dagger deeply into a major organ.

Silently opening the shoji screen door, they made their way up towards the master bedroom which they believed currently held their target only to find it empty. Sneaking around the estate until they finally found him in the parlor, sipping his glass of Champaign admiring the brilliant reds and yellows of the heart of the fire in his stonewall hearth. Takeo signaling Kagome to take the kill since this was an easy target and good to get the handle of how assassinations go.

Taking out her sai, she quickly thrust one into her target's heart, which is not as easy as it seems for you must pass the bones protecting it, before leaning over his shoulder and coldly whispering into his ear "You have been quite ruthless in your life and now must pay the consequences; I'll see you when I return home. Father has a special job for you and if you do it right, you just might get a prize." Before he had died his agonizing death, she slowly pulled the dagger out of his body maximizing the pain ten-fold making him open his mouth, silently screaming his pain. She felt that major pang of guilt as the late-twenty year-old's mouth open in a silent scream before death slowly claimed him, his soul, now opaque, separated itself from his body as it slowly made its way down to what she now calls her home, unless she decides to reside at her mother's or Ningenkai for a certain amount of time. Takeo, immediately sensing her distress, began massaging her shoulders in an attempt to soothe her as she shook her head trying to clear her thoughts.

"Don't worry Lady Akutennyo, you will get used to it soon. It is only a matter of time before this becomes a natural occurrence for you; this is after all, what Akuma-sama is assigning you to do until further notice. It will not be beneficial for either of us if you hesitate while in battle, it would only give the opponent the extra time needed to strike back at you and possibly kill you, thus meeting your end." Takeo explained as Kagome got into a defensive position. Mimicking her stance, he soon realized what her natural senses had detected before catching the scent of a forbidden fire apparition combined with koorime; a ningen with high spiritual energy; a hanyou; and finally last but not least,.a kitsune spirit within a ningen body... _'Interesting group…' _

"It is best if we take our leave, we don't want to have to confront anyone just yet, not while you are still being trained in the basics. We shall eventually fight in a month or two when you just start sub-intermediate level in training." Takeo stated as he then snapped his fingers twice as a portal to Jigoku appeared and as soon as it opened, it closed as they stepped in.

* * *

Yusuke and company had just arrived on the scene and were examining all of the bodies and their strange marks before they finally called Botan in.

"Botan, can you please escort the victims to reikai so we may question them on their murderer? Apparently, they have not left any traces that we are able to detect right now, not even the residual aura. I would say that nobody was ever here if it weren't for the left over corpses." Kurama explained as Botan looked around the room with a thoughtful expression before walking up to a man sitting in the leather chair in front of the fireplace, still appearing freshly killed, obviously, he was the main target.

Botan then gasped as she looked the body over, to the others it looked like nothing special but a simple katana wound, nothing special. "What's so special about a stupid katana wound?" Kuwabara asked as Botan continued to look at the body with a shocked expression.

"Silence you moron, obviously she will tell us _soon_, isn't that right Lady Death?" Hiei asked as he looked at Botan with a murderous gleam in his eyes.

"Shut up shrimp, don't break the code!" Before Hiei could retort with a witty comment, Botan explained, "It is not the katana wound that I am surprised about… It is the fact that this body has no soul for me to take back to reikai; the soul is completely gone with no trace of it left over… So the question is 'How did it manage to separate from the body without my help and where is it now?" Botan questioned as she looked at each of the tantei.

"I say we should take a visit to the toddler, I don't want him giving me this mission at the wrong time while I'm on a date with Keiko. We may as well kick that youkai's butt now and get it over with." Yusuke arrogantly sulked as Botan made a portal to Reikai, inside of the Spirit world's prince's office, plied ceiling high with papers with the demi-god sulking in the middle of it, stamping away at the pages.

"What happened at that estate toddler? Why did Botan say there was no soul left?" Yusuke asked as Koenma's head shot up when he mentioned that there was no soul left…

"No soul? …That's not good…. Dad is going to kill me if I do something wrong here…" Koenma mumbled under his breath as the tantei became even more curious.

"Koenma sir, what is so bad about one soul missing?" Kuwabara asked, voicing everyone else's thoughts out loud.

"…Let me just say that this isn't good, when there is nothing left of the soul in the body before Botan collects it, means that someone or something took it out manually. The soul does not just come out on its own, it needs to taken out with either the help of Lady Death, which is currently Botan; or you need to use a spell known only to those high enough long ago. You need to find out who this person is and bring him here for interrogation." Koenma stated while Kurama decided to cut in.

"Koenma-sama, don't you have your computer that can tell us or at least show us who was there?"

"…Oh yea… good idea Kurama…" Koenma then pressed a rather large red button, the black screen appearing behind him and showed just an hour before. Suddenly, the screen shows a youkai being followed by a girl, unknown whether or not she is youkai, stabbing all of the bodyguards and security patrolling the grounds; although the girl only killed one with the help of the youkai. Finally, it showed them traveling across the estate before coming into the room which held the man sitting before the fireplace, sipping his Champaign before with the encouragement of the youkai, the girl suddenly ran forth and stabbed the man in the heart with a sai and whispered something inaudible into his ear. After they finished the assassination, the soul was showed leaving the body but suddenly disappearing, they then traveled somewhere by portal, then it showed the reikai tantei coming onto the scene and Botan and so on. Unfortunately for them, the camera was unable to see the girl's face, just the youkai, whom they identified as a ryuu youkai, and the soul had appeared yet disappeared with nobody even coming into contact after the sai had pierced his heart, but other then that, they had found nothing else.

"Well, at least we found out it were a ryuu youkai and an onna assassinating the people on the grounds, yet it is still unclear whom they are. It is physically impossible to tell what types, how many of each, and finding a specific youkai in Makai, because you don't even know if they are alive or not or even which province they reside in. It is possible that the onna may be ningen, yet I still believe that it is much more likely that she is youkai because the ryuu she was with. Although one of the questions is how the ryuu managed to create a portal with the snap of his fingers…" Kurama explained all of the details he had obtained from his examination.

Deep in thought, everyone just tried to think who these mysterious people are, nobody seemed to notice or just didn't care that Hiei had left, that Kuwabara had fallen asleep, or that it was past midnight before Botan came inside saying "Koenma sir, I have just talked to the victims and they were a bit touchy about the subject, but that is expected after such a short amount of time, but they have told me they could not see much because they were killed in a matter of seconds. They did however say that right before they died they had seen a pretty girl with heartbreakingly sad crimson eyes watch them die."

This new detail had however narrowed down the search by quite a bit and showed that the onna was probably youkai since most ningen do not have blood red eyes, although the info narrowed down the possibilities, it only increased their confusion. Finally, after a good 5 or 10 minutes, Yusuke asked, "Oi, Kurama, what time is it? We have been here forever already and nobody has anything yet, and I want to get some sleep before Keiko drags me to the carnival tomorrow."

"Well, Yusuke, it seems to be 10 after 12. We should leave and come back later; we don't seem to be getting anywhere right now. Koenma-sama, we think it would be best if we came at a later time instead of trying to think while we are not at our best. Can you call Botan back into this room so she may create a portal for us back to Ningenkai?" Kurama asked before Yusuke gets volatile due to insomnia.

"Very well, I shall call you back if there is a lead to whom, why, or where they are right now. Botan! Open a portal for them!" Botan then came scrambling inside before suddenly opening a portal and shoving them inside.

* * *

"Chichi-ue, our mission was a success. We have successfully completed the mission and the soul should have already been brought down here." Kagome informed Inu no Taisho with the slightly emotionless eyes almost the same as the day she came back from the slaughtering of her friends. Fortunately or unfortunately, depending on how you look at it, he did not notice as he brought a koumori youkai into the room and began introductions. "Akutennyo, that is wonderful to hear, but this is Kuronue and he will be teaching you in various abilities that will help you with your assassinations that Takeo will not be able to help with. So instead of Takeo teaching you for the whole day, it will be split into Takeo teaching you from the hours of the rabbit (5am to 7am) to the end of the hours of the snake (9am to 11am), then you will have a break for whatever you please to do, then you will train with Kuronue form the hours of the monkey (3pm to 5pm) to the hours of the dog (7 pm to 9pm)."

"With all of your training, it will build your endurance/stamina, strength, and cardiovascular muscles. By the end of the next two and a half months, you shall be at the very least semi-intermediate level. And once you start what the mortals call 'school' you will still train with them both Takeo and Kuronue. Takeo will probably teach you before you go to ningenkai and Kuronue will teach you once you return. Understood?" Kagome then nodded, showing her understanding before sizing Kuronue up.

He is quite a handsome koumori youkai, whom obviously likes the color black, as his long silky black hair was tied in a high ponytail and underneath a black hat which covered everything above his deep, dark lavender eyes. His choice of clothing appeared to be a black vest, covering most of his chest, yet you could still see his rock hard abs and also his muscular arms which currently had black wrappings on them. He also had black hakama and some white cloth around his waist. But the two things that really caught her eye were his pendent and his large black wings currently folded behind him. His pendent seemed to be a brilliant red ruby being lightly swung, creating a high pitch sound. The second and final thing about him that caught her eye were his large black bat wings behind him, looking paper thin, yet probably stronger than metal.

Then the koumori youkai dressed in all black, now known as Kuronue suddenly appeared in front of Kagome and picked up her slender hand and brought it up to his lips, giving it a gentlemanly chaste kiss before looking deeply into her deep crimson eyes.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Lady Akutennyo, I have been anticipating the day that I would see the object of Akuma-sama's attention for the past 16 or so years. I will look forward to spending time with a beautiful tenshi such as yourself, helping you train." Kuronue's deep, silky baritone voice echoed throughout the room as it unvoluntarily sent shivers down Kagome's back.


	4. Friend or Foe?

**Chimeiteki no Bijo**

致命的の 美女

"Regular" Speech

**Summary:** Kagome has been possessed by Naraku and has murdered all of her friends and family with her own hands. After she kills Naraku, she returns to the future and becomes the cold hearted assassin named Chimeiteki no Bijo only to be chased by the reikai tantei. What happens when they find out she is not your average normal human being as everyone thought, but the only daughter and currently the heir of her father… the devil… IYYYH x-over…

* * *

**Chapter 4**

"Kuronue, how do I create a portal between here and ningenkai?" Kagome asked just as she walked into the dojo of the palace, as training with him was about to start. She was wearing one of her qipao, this one was sleeveless midnight blue with gold sakura petals flowing down from her right shoulder.

"Why is it that you wish to know that Lady Akutennyo? They are currently no assassinations planned for another 2 weeks or so." Kuronue asked smoothly with a hint of curiosity since he was becoming inquisitive as to why she would want to go there, especially when there was no mission to complete and they were about to start her training.

"Kuronue, I told you to call me Kagome. Now, how do you create the portal between worlds, being that I wish to go there seems to be reason enough, it seems quite boring over here with nothing but eternal flames, screaming and hoarse yelling of souls being brutally tortured, and only a handful of things to do here. So will you going to show me or not?" Kagome asked snappishly, getting slightly annoyed with his hesitation; anger seeping into her cold eyes.

"Fine, I shall show you milady, just be aware that this is only the second week in your training and it could possibly be dangerous if you are not fully aware of your surrounding environment. You must realize that reikai has tantei living in ningenkai and if they suspect that you are not mortal and a threat to them, then we would have a very sticky mess we would waste a lot of time cleaning up… Although, we could simply block your aura and scent so they wouldn't be able to tell, and this could also be considered as your training for masking you energy… Alright, we shall go now if you are ready Kagome."

"Since you do not have full control of your power yet, you will need to rely on me for now, when you have control to at the very least hide your aura then you will most likely be able to transform and creating a portal on your own will take much more time to do on your own; it took me a month to learn, granted I did not train nearly as much as you are now and shall in the future, but nonetheless, it will take you time. Until then, we shall have you start practicing, all you need to do is concentrate deeply on the specific location you wish to go to and release some of yor energy." With that said Kagome closed her eyes and concentrated on one of the rooftops of the business buildings in Tokyo overlooking the busy life of businessmen and women, yet nothing happened.

"Why has nothing happened Kuronue?" Kagome asked irritatingly, easily becoming annoyed at the fact that they were still in the same location as they were one minute prior.

"Kagome-sama, you must remember that it is not as easy as it sounds. You must concentrate on your destination harder." Kuronue tranquilly cooed as he watched her close her eyes and subconsciously change into her she-devil form, and after another 5 minutes or so, a portal began flickering in and out so Kuronue slyly reinforced it, showing the aforementioned sky high rooftop.

"Look Kagome, you have accomplished it, we may now begin your lessons in Ningenkai… Lesson #1, ningen need a little voice in the back of their subconscious to help remind them of their sinful temptations and consequences later…" He told her over his shoulder, letting some malicious mischievousness undertone his usual calm voice as he jumped into the portal with her following closely behind.

* * *

Looking over the busy city with cold calculating eyes, he finally found a nice tempting target, a depressed soon to be suicidal looking over the edge of another building across the 6-lane street. "Kagome, we are going to be fulfilling another part of your job as heir…causing mayhem and havoc upon the mortals… Especially the soon to be suicidal victims… Have you ever wondered why Japan has the highest rate of suicidal victims in comparison to the many other countries? These humans are depressed easily if they shamed their honor and with just the right push in the correct direction they can travel the rest of the way to their doom themselves. But just because the suicidal ones are the easiest, doesn't mean we don't cause havoc others, such as construction sites, stop lights, robberies, and sometimes we may start wars. I'm sure he will allow you to do much more extreme damage considering you after all are his one and only mesume (daughter)." Kuronue whispered into her ear the last part as he pointed to the girl no older than right out of college he was watching earlier. "I shall show you how we do this." With that said he picked her up bridal style and flew them across the street with his large black, koumori wings with a wingspan of five feet each, discreetly and swiftly flying right behind the girl. 

Kuronue then became semi-translucent to the magical or spiritual eye and transparent to the normal ningen. He slowly walked behind the girl and slyly read her mind for what was causing her distress before mischievously whispering in her ear _"They all hate you; __you__ are the reason they are now in the hospital in critical injury and some of them are even __dead thanks__ to __you__."_

She then had an even sadder expression on her face as she thought of all her friends that were injured or deceased while she is perfectly fine. "Your right, it's all my fault. If I hadn't had smoked inside the house and let the cigarette burn inside the ash tray with a possibility that it may tip and something would be aflame, they would still be here right now." She then started sobbing as she recalled the event, making Kuronue smile sadistically.

"_Why do you have to be so __useless__? You just __stood__ there as the fire engulfed the house and their bodies, just watching your friends __die__ and __burn__ in the hot infernal while __you__ are in the __safety__ of the cool grass 20 feet away. You were __nothing__ but a __pest __to them and this __proves__ it. __It is not fair that __you__ get to __live__ when __they had to die__ and the ones inside the hospital shall die soon with their wounds. So why __should you__ have that chance? You didn't give it to them; in fact __you__ took it __away__."_

The girl then looked down at the city and took a shaky step closer to the edge, while saying "Why am I so useless? I caused them nothing but pain…I am the one who took their lives away from them…"

_"That's right; you were the one who made them die, so why should you have a chance? It is only several more steps until you can end your misery and pay back your friends by sacrificing your life for them, make the score equal… Just one more steps now…"_ Kuronue cooed as the girl took the last step over the building and sent free falling down to the ground before Kuronue turned to look at Kagome with a wicked grin which she gave back half-heartedly. "This shall be a very fun eternity, shall we move on? There are bound to have at least one j-walking and not using the crosswalk whom shall soon see why not with a little influence on a driver we may cause a catastrophe in a busy little street." Kuronue smoothly suggested as he looked around the city before back at Kagome.

"No, you may continue, but I wish to relax for awhile then I will head back." Kagome told the koumori, who then sensed her inner depression; the suicide victim must have caused some unwanted memories. She would get used to it eventually, after all, he did, and now he is one of the devil spawns causing havoc amok within the city. "Sure, I'll see you again during training tomorrow and don't forget that you are going to your mother's tomorrow afternoon." Then he vanished in thin air leaving Kagome to herself as it began to rain.

Kagome being by herself now, looked up at the sky as it began to rain, as if shedding tears for her misery and depression before looking over her shoulder at the demons and humans who came rushing up the building and now staring at her with uneasy eyes while she stared back with cold emotionless eyes, freezing them from the inside out.

* * *

Kurama, Yusuke, and Kuwabara -with Hiei jumping from tree to tree of course- were walking down the street from Yusuke's house to the park when they sensed an extreme raise in some demonic and weird energy… One of them was demonic with another vibe to it, while the other was part demonic and part something not ningen nor did it have any signs of spiritual energy… Looking at each other, they decided they better check it out as they had Kuwabara search for the energy before they located it on the top of a building where they seen a girl take a final step off the building roof free falling down to the ground before Hiei sprinted over there and caught her and dropped her ungentlemanly on the sidewalk.

Breathing out a sigh of relief, they ran over to Hiei who was currently getting out of the crowd of ningen who were fussing over the girl asking if she were okay. "Hiei, that was unlike you. May I ask what made you saved her?" Kurama asked as he was observing Hiei's facial expressions.

"I saved the worthless wench because something non-human was interfering with her mind." Hiei then looked up at the building where the girl jumped off from and sensed that to be the source was coming from. Jumping up the building with the others following him using the elevator, they finally reached the top to see a beautiful girl in a black qipao with some sort of gold design, rain water rolling down her cheeks as she turned her head to look at them with her cold crimson eyes. They could not describe her as either ningen or youkai for the crimson eyes were defiantly not ningen nor did they appear fake, while she was not youkai either for she had no demonic aura about her… Actually, she had no aura to begin with…

"What _are_ you?" Yusuke asked quite bluntly as he continued to observe her, looking like a fallen angel with rain looking like tears going down her cheek with cold and miserable eyes looking at them, all she was missing were wings.

"What is not important, but who I am." The girl replied coldly as she in turn observed them, classifying them as the reikai tantei she heard about from both Takeo and Kuronue. She would have to be careful around them, as Kuronue said; she would have a very big mess to clean up.

"Excuse me miss for my bluntness, but were you by chance the one who was interfering with the almost suicide victim right before she jumped off this building several minutes prior?" Kurama asked politely despite the accusation implied in his question.

"I believe that you have no right to ask me anything at this moment or ever." The girl replied with venom lacing her cold tone as she turned head from Kurama to Hiei before saying "Keep out of my head hybrid for I will not take responsibility of the consequences I may apply due to your actions."

The reikai tantei were shocked, she had blocked Hiei out of her head, let alone even felt him probing her mind. "What are you exac-" Kuwabara was cut off short when a blond teenager looking ryuu youkai with red and silver highlights appeared with his back to them, facing this mysterious girl, obviously ignorant of the tantei. "Milady, what are you doing here in ningenkai? You should be at the palace training. As a matter of fact, where is 'nue? He is supposed to be your sensei right now. Your chichi-ue will not be very happy that you are skipping your training, we must head back before he notices and I'll substitute for 'nue right now."

She coolly replied "Takeo, I can handle myself and I wish to be in ningenkai right now, and if that means I need to face my father's wrath, then so be it. Although, just this once will I return." Opening a portal in which the tantei saw red and scorching hot infernal inside and were now questioning who this girl really was and where the portal was leading to.

Just as the boy now identified as Takeo and the girl who is still a mystery to them were going through the portal, Yusuke yelled "Wait, come back here! What's your name?!" But it was useless for he was shouting to empty air as the portal had vanished before he could even run toward it.

"Hm…This gets more and more interesting." Kurama said as he subconsciously put his pointer and thumb finger against his chin in a contemplative pose while his eyes stared off into space.

'_What do you think Youko?' _

'That girl is strange, it would be best to observe from a distance with her, and the same to this 'Takeo' boy. They are quite strange though, for neither really gives off an aura, the boy you can tell some of his slightly but the girl I cannot sense anything. Due to the fact that the portal they entered had flames in the background I would say they would need to be a type of youkai to withstand such heat.' Chuckling a little in the back of his mind, Youko added, 'She also puts a new meaning to 'hot'.'

'_That is really helpful information Youko, thank you. Except for th-'_ Kurama was cut when Youko continued on as if he didn't say anything.

'But I disagree with her attitude, it is a direct insult to us. She must be dealt with, but she also doesn't seem to be the type to fool around though, so be careful.' Youko stated before he receded into the back of Kurama's mind. Disabling his link with Youko, he turned to his companions and said in his usual calm voice "Youko and I have noticed that she and this 'Takeo' person do not seem to radiate auras. We also agreed in the fact that the portal seemed to open to a fiery place, meaning she is either a fire youkai or something similar for no other youkai or creature could stand such extreme temperatures."

The rest of the group seemed to agree with him as Yusuke opened his compact and called Koenma.

"Yo, toddler. We found an interesting girl and we can't tell what she is and she already vanished. We think she has the power to influence minds or something like that because from what the psychotic suicide-to-be said, she was whining about some ghostlike voice in the back of her head egging her to jump off the building."

**"This isn't good. Come over here so you can tell me the whole story. Botan should be there in a couple of minutes."** Koenma's voice could be heard over the compact as Yusuke shut it and turned to them.

"I think we may have a new mission on our hands." Yusuke sighed as he complained under his breath about doing missions during summer, not that he went to school anyways.

In the back of his mind, Kurama heard Youko say

* * *

Please review, it gives me inspiration to update quicker! Bye! 


	5. One Question Leads to a Thousand More

**Chimeiteki no Bijo**

"Regular" Speech

_'Italics' Kurama's _Thoughts

'Underline' Youko

**Summary:** Kagome has been possessed by Naraku and has murdered all of her friends and family with her own hands. After she kills Naraku, she returns to the future and becomes the cold hearted assassin named Chimeiteki no Bijo only to be chased by the reikai tantei. What happens when they find out she is not your average normal human being as everyone thought, but the only daughter and currently the heir of her father… the devil… IYYYH x-over…

* * *

**Yu Yu Gang**

"Okay, so let me get this straight. You were walking down the downtown streets when suddenly a girl a little older than you jumps off a skyscraper building only to be saved by Hiei for some reason unknown to us. Then when you finally get to the rooftop of the building you see this 'girl' with ebony hair and silver highlights, crimson eyes, deathly pale, with black strips on both cheeks, contrasting against her pastel skin tone, staring at the girl below. When you finally asked her everything she replies with cold answers before this blond ryuu youkai comes and tells her that her father would be mad at her if she didn't train with him and this 'Nue person. Finally she opened a portal which happened to lead to some really hot infernal place and now you are here." Koenma restated to make sure he was getting the right facts.

"Actually Koenma-san, she also had neither ningen nor youkai aura and the almost jigai (suicide) victim was complaining to the crowd about a smooth voice telling her to jump … which in return sent her to a mental hospital..." Kurama effortlessly replied as Koenma's eyes widened at this new set of information.

"What's with the face toddler?" Came Yusuke's blunt question as he looked at Koenma's shocked expression.

"This isn't good, either she is really good at hiding her aura, you temporarily lost your ability, or her aura is truly neither ningen nor youkai. We need to find out and soon, she could be a threat to us, if she is we must persuade her to join your team."

"What?! We can't have a girl on our team! It is against the code! She could get hurt!" Kuwabara's yelling soon made Koenma's headache even worse as he began ranting about his code of honor and how it shall not be broken.

"Idiot, it would be ill-advised of you to keep blabbering if you value your life." The voice had startled all but Kurama as Hiei appeared from the shadows with his usual scowl of death as he glared at Kuwabara.

"Shut up shrimp before I pound you!" Kuwabara threatened as he took a step towards Hiei.

"I would like to see you try detective." Kurama, sensing a soon to be fight stepped in before any damage could occur. "Hiei, Kuwabara, I do not think it is the time for you two to fight right now."

"Hn." Hiei responded before being consumed by the shadows once again.

"…Anyways, what do ya want us to do toddler? I'm not a patient person and I want to kick some youkai ass." Yusuke asked as he was becoming anxious with everyone fighting and arguing.

"I'll pretend I didn't hear your insult, anyway, obviously I can't just tell you to keep an eye out for anything, for all we know the next time we might not be so lucky to have Hiei catch anyone. I want you guys to go and question that girl and ask her what had happened."

* * *

**Kagome**

"Lady Kagome, why may I ask, were you in ningenkai, where is Kuronue, and why you didn't tell me?" Takeo asked as they appeared inside the dojo when Kuronue suddenly walked through the large doors, away from the fiery flames towards where Kagome and Takeo were inside.

"Speak of the devil… 'Nue, you take Lady Kagome to ningenkai and wreak havoc upon unsuspecting innocents without telling me? I understand that she needs to get some fresh air instead of being cooped up here, but why not during her spare time? We're supposed to be training Lady Kagome not gallivanting off in ningenkai! We need to teach her the basics before the following after the next new moon. During that time she will not be in our care as much as we would want and we will not have all of the time required for us to teach her past the basics into at least something more advanced." Takeo lectured Kuronue as he looked at Takeo with calm, arrogant eyes which held slight humor.

"Takeo, I was teaching Lady Kagome her basic lessons in surviving within these worlds. It's not as if I was just roaming aimlessly around ningenkai. She needs to know what would be best to do while she is not training instead of just wandering around this endless infernal. Plus, just because she is still a beginner, it doesn't mean that she can't skip a class or two; also the fact that I was going to teach her to read and influence mortal's minds." Kuronue smoothly coaxed Takeo into believing his twisted form of the truth.

"Fine, but next time, I want this done during free time, wakarimasu ka(1)?"

"Hai, wakarimasu." Was what he heard before he glanced at the moon, roughly determining the time. "We already have cut into your free time, but I suggest you start packing whatever you may need since you are going to your mother's later on today."

Kagome, whom has been quiet during the whole time, had finally nodded before gracefully walking to her own room where she could do whatever she wished without having to withstand lectures.

Walking down the halls, Kagome had passed many different elaborate portraits, never taking the time to notice them until now, but one had managed to really catch her eye. It was a painting of a beautiful woman whom appeared to be a kitsune youkai, with the most stunning face she has seen so far. The unidentified woman had dark, raven black hair, appearing as soft as it probably felt, an appearing delicate heart shaped face, feminine inky black kitsune ears upon her head, and she had beautiful deep blue doe-like eyes which appeared to hypnotize you into oblivion. Finally, last but not least, the woman in the portrait had the most elaborate kimono Kagome had ever laid eyes upon. It had a deep midnight blue outer layer with crimson, full-bloomed roses with luscious emerald vines leaves, adding the effect of bouquets of roses upon an ocean with its multi-toned blue inner layers.

If the woman with her deep blue eyes staring out into space, reflecting eternal knowledge within them wasn't puzzling enough, then the small bundle she was holding motherly within her arms would confuse you even more. For one thing, the small bundle appeared to be a newly born female youkai…with black hair and silver streaks, miniature furry ears perched upon her petite head, black stripes on both cheeks, and piercing crimson eyes observing the painter, which now in its place was the observer, with emotions in her eyes which can one can only describe as intense curiosity. But, there was something entirely wrong with the portrait. It was not the expression in the young baby's eyes that perplexed Kagome the most, but the appearance of the child's face…if you took off the ears, it looked…just like her…

'That can't be… I am not kitsune, but koorime… I must find more about this picture and the tale behind it….' Kagome silently vowed to herself as she continued her path to her room and thought about her current discovery as she took a nice long soak in her onsen.

* * *

**Yu yu gang**

"Look girl, we just want to know what happened. We don't care if you can't concentrate on you stupid needle stuff because we are talking and asking you questions; we just want to know what the hell happened! The faster you tell us, the faster we are satisfied and leave you to do your damn sowing!" Yusuke practically yelled at the nearly frightened to death girl as Kurama took this as his cue to help the situation. "Please, Yamakawa-san, just tell us what had happened and we promise we will leave as soon as."

The girl, obviously infatuated with Kurama's charm agreed, "Well…the day I was on the building rooftop…I-I was looking over the city, and I was…debating…whether or not to, well… jump, when suddenly, I felt a cold rush of air pass me and I-I heard this…smooth, and charmingly masculine voice urging me to jump… Reminding me of my sins… Although, as I had just taken my step over the roof, and I was falling, I looked back over my shoulder…and I saw two people, the first was this b-beautiful girl with the saddest expression I have ever seen on anyone's face… let alone someone as pretty as her... If…If I had known any better, I would have said that I jumping off the building had caused her some of that grief… But anyways, I was then rescued by someone, although I didn't get a chance to see his face…"

"Wait, excuse me miss, but did this girl by chance have red eyes and black hair?" Kurama asked politely.

"Why yes, she did, that was another thing in which increased my depression… The red had seemed to magnify her sorrow…"

"Wait, you said two people, the girl was the first, who was the second?" Yusuke asked as he had just realized something.

"Oh, well…I couldn't really see much of him…almost as if he wasn't there…all I could tell was that he was probably the one whispering to me and that he was much taller than me, probably 6 feet or so." The girl said as she had a distant look on her face recalling the moment.

"Let's just erase the onna's memories already; there is nothing more she can tell us." Hiei's voice came from the shadows in the background as he unwrapped his Jigan and wiped out any of the girl's memories which were out of the ordinary.

"Come on guys, lets go already! Yukina's waiting for me!" Kuwabara exclaimed, missing Hiei's scornful glare as he ran out of the door.

* * *

**Kagome**

"Kuronue, Takeo, who was my okaa-san?" Kagome whispered as she re-entered the dojo to see Kuronue and Takeo in the midst of combat. Kuronue had dodged Takeo kick by jumping back and skillfully throw his scythe at Takeo who had ducked and attacked with his katana. Although, Takeo had not counted on Kuronue dodging his attack by flipping over him and quickly place a single claw on his neck. Just before anything else happened though, Kuronue had taken notice of Kagome and stared questioningly at her as she had repeated her question.

"Who I my real okaa-san?" Kagome asked as Takeo became slightly fidgety and said, "Why it is Yuki-onna-sama of course." But Kuronue had let curiosity win him over and asked "Pray tell why it is you wish to know?"

Kagome looked thoughtful for a minute before reluctantly turning around on her heel and heading out the door, saying "No reason, just a bit curious…" over her shoulder. Kuronue looked at Takeo and said, "Curiosity was never a good thing when I was with my former partner in the mortal realm, and I doubt it is any better now. It always leads you into trouble…Especially with that girl…" Shaking their heads, they went back to their training, thinking about what was bound to happen later that day when Kagome spends the next week at Yuki-onna-sama's palace.

* * *

Okay, sorry for the wait, I had finals to study for…but the bright side is that I am still an honor student! So basically, Ill update faster now that I have all this free time on my hands and I'm bound to become bored sooner or later and write more. Anyways, for the (1) thing, I just felt like putting that up there, since my teacher-sorry, former teacher (since she now teaches a grade lower) always says that, and since she is an immediate immigrant from Japan and sometimes tries to teach us somethings. Anyways, getting off subject, wakarimasu ka, if you didn't know means –do you understand?- and we usually reply hai sensei wakarimasu which means –yes, it is understood teacher- Anyways, please review and bye! 


	6. Vanity or Stupidity?

**Chimeiteki no Bijo**

"Regular" Speech

'Regular' Thoughts

'_Italics' _Kurama

'Underline' Youko

**Summary:** Kagome has been possessed by Naraku and has murdered all of her friends and family with her own hands. After she kills Naraku, she returns to the future and becomes the cold hearted assassin named Chimeiteki no Bijo only to be chased by the reikai tantei. What happens when they find out she is not your average normal human being as everyone thought, but the only daughter and currently the heir of her father… the devil… IYYYH x-over…

* * *

**Chapter 6**

"She lives where?" Kagome asked with annoyance heavily lacing her voice as she looked like she was going to strangle the next thing that moved, living or inanimate, as she glared at Kuronue, as if daring him to further irritate her. They were all in the dojo as soon as Kagome had finished gathering anything she might have needed that wouldn't have been provided at her stay with her mother.

"Well, Akutennyo-dono…I mean Kagome-sama," Takeo rephrased himself after that glare Kagome sent his way when she specifically told him to call her Kagome. It also wasn't helping that Kuronue was silently chuckling at his friend's misfortune. "Lady Yuki-onna lives in the high altitude mountainous range in Makai where it never fails to snow. She resides in cold temperatures as such since that is where she is to her fullest extent of power. You will only reside there for a week so it shall prove to be not much of a problem. Besides, it is not as if you are going to travel a lot, you will mostly be in the dojo training with us, and you have only gotten through a week of training, granted that is 12 hours a day and 7 day a week resulting in 84 hours per week, taking up the majority of your time. Don't worry; you can still go to Ningenkai as long as it is in your own free time." Takeo finished his speech with the last sentence mainly directed at the koumori looking at him with an amused expression as he leaned against the wall.

"Fine, let us just go already; we are wasting our time just standing here and just talking about the inevitable. I just want to meet my so called 'haha-ue' and just start my training; it must be almost dawn by now." Kagome replied coolly as Takeo just sighed and opened the portal to Yuki-onna's frozen palace.

"Akutennyo-chan, I haven't seen you since the day you were given to those ningen all those years ago. I'm sure it shall be a pleasure to get to know each other, ne? Well, you probably have to train according to that crazy schedule your chichi-ue made for you. I hope to see you around the palace later then." With that said Yuki-onna nodded to them each and gracefully glided down her extravagant marble staircase to most likely her winter garden.

Kagome then in return headed towards the dojo with Takeo and Kuronue in tow and thus commenced the beginning of her exhausting physical and mental training for her goal of perfection. By the time of 6 months or more, having already been several weeks, she will have completed majority of her goal to become a trained assassin.

Kagome lay on the dojo tatami mats down to her knees breathless and drenched in sweat as she just finished dodging majority of Takeo's attacks, which were slowed down to merely challenge her. For the past couple days already she has spent majority of her time in the dojo, whether for mandatory training or during her free time which has greatly taken a toll on her.

"Kagome-sama, just settle down, get out of this dojo already. Staying here the whole time during your stay with Yuki-onna-sama mustn't be good for your health whether physical … or mental for that matter…" Takeo advised as he examined her exhausted and slightly bruised form lying down, panting heavily in hopes of regaining her breath.

"Yes, for once I utterly agree with Takeo, which definitely must say something in my opinion. Three reasons why, one; you won't be able to perform at your best since you will be exhausted mentally and physically, two; the longer I have to stay here with that goodie-goodie over there, and finally three; because ningenkai has nobody to be pestered by and we don't want those ningen to have their egos larger than they already are." Kuronue added his opinion as he leaned against the wall, staring lazily from under his black hat at Kagome.

"The faster I get these attacks down, the faster I will be able to defend myself in a decent fight without having to play the part of damsel in distress. You know what, I don't care anymore. I'll go already, happy? Because I'm not." Kagome then gracefully as she could with her sore muscles and joints, walked out the door to take a bath.

Takeo and Kuronue looked at each other, both giving the other the 'I don't like where this is going' look and headed out of the door to wait in her room until she finishes her bath. While they were waiting they looked around the stunningly elegant room with a spacious look to it. The walls were a cerulean blue-white, giving the appearance of being surrounded by carved ice, which wouldn't be much of a surprise considering the lady of the palace was an apparition of ice. There may not have been much to decorations in the area especially when compared to her room in Jigoku, but it was sufficient. The room was decorated with a deep royal blue and white overly-large futon, a deep cherry wood desk complete with fresh scrolls and an ink pad, several pillows on the ground to sit on, a closet filled to the brim with elegant kimono, yukata, and haori/hakama, and that was basically it if you didn't include the private onsen in the room adjoined to the right. Simple, yet beautiful. As they had finished their inspection of her room, they praised their luck as Kagome had just came out of her onsen, dressed in an outfit which consisted of a dark crimson silk kimono adorned with golden chrysanthemums randomly placed flattering her figure, accompanied with gold inner layers and obi.

"Well, are we going to go already? Especially if we are going ningenkai, I no longer have any of clothing they consider…normal and neither do you two, so we will standout and by going through with this, you shall be contradicting yourselves. The reikai tantei are bound to be looking for us and will find us immediately." Kagome grimly tried to shove some sense into their thick skulls so maybe they wouldn't have to go to ningenkai now.

"Actually, I figured you would try to come up with an excuse so I checked in ningenkai and currently they are holding one of their silly festivals. So you need not worry, others shall be dressed as you are. Also, don't forget to hide your aura from sensitive spiritual ningen." Kuronue smoothly reminded her as he looked at Kagome's annoyed form as she tried to burn holes into his head.

"Screw you koumori." Kagome growled out as she felt her hand twitching, being tempted to strangle him at that moment, but she nonetheless hide her aura as did they.

Kuronue just looked back at her with a mischievous gleam in his eyes as he replied, "Believe me, if you were anyone else…" He let his words hang right there, assuming that you would know the hidden message, which he knows was transmitted for Kagome glared daggers at him while a slight blush tainted her cheeks, as Takeo looked nervously between the two.

"Um, well now, we should get going, shouldn't we? The festival is bound to start soon; it is after all almost time that the sun reached one quarter of the sky. We don't want to be late and miss some time to relax and unwind now would we? Not with all those tense muscles and…awkward moments with me rambling and nobody listening…" Takeo sighed as he opened a portal and pushed Kuronue in while he was too busy to notice before it was too late, while he just put his hands in a polite, gentlemanly gesture for Kagome to enter the portal which she did with a nod of her head, glad that at least someone had manners.

* * *

Yusuke and Keiko were walking in the park, heading towards the festival that was happening that weekend, Keiko, unsurprisingly, had to practically drag Yusuke and try to force him into a guy kimono which he downright refused, so instead he went in his dark blue haori/hakama. While Keiko on the other hand had worn her lavender kimono decorated with light blue butterflies and cerulean obi. They of course were going to meet Kuwabara and Yukina at the festival, seeing that Kuwabara finally managed to ask Yukina while Hiei was off somewhere else for once. But then again, Hiei wouldn't have interfered after seeing his sister's face light up with unsuppressed joy, but that didn't mean he couldn't supervise them with a scowl on his face as he tried to burn holes in Kuwabara's back for daring to holding his sister's hand. 

As they finally got to the festival, they saw Kuwabara's bright orange hair towering above the crowd, naturally since he was at least a head taller than everyone else. "Oi! Kuwabara! Were over here!" Yusuke shouted as Kuwabara and Yukina headed over to them. Kuwabara was wearing an orange-brownish guy's kimono which had the darkest of orange and brown on the bottom and faded as it went up until it was white at the shoulders, but knowing him, he would probably have hakama underneath just incase. Yukina on the other hand, was wearing a light green kimono with white freesia randomly placed with an olive green obi to match.

"Yukina, you look wonderful in that kimono! It flatters your figure greatly." Keiko complemented as Yukina blushed and replied, "Why thank you Keiko, but you are the one who looks beautiful, especially with your hair up." Yukina said softly as they began to discuss current happenings and what not. Yusuke and Kuwabara took advantage of this by starting their own conversation.

"Hey Urameshi, is Kurama coming today?" Kuwabara asked as Yusuke looked around the crowds for a certain green eyed red head to stand out amongst the sea of black hair. "I don't know actually, he said he might come but it depends on the circumstances. I think he said something about not wanting to impose on us or something, you know with him without a girlfriend. But then again, the guy could just pick up a random girl from the street and ask her if she will be his girlfriend and she'll agree within a heartbeat…Lucky guy…" Yusuke mumbled under his breath, cursing his friend's luck.

"Hm…wow, look at that girl over there…" Kuwabara was pointing towards a beautiful girl in a dark red kimono with golden flowers adorning random areas and a golden obi. She had two men by her side, one to the left and the other on the right, both equally tall. Yet seemed quite opposite, the one on the right looked mischievous and smug yet wise, positively basking in all of the attention the trio was receiving, while the one on the left looked carefree and playful yet appearing to know where the line was set and knew the limits of where he could cross it.

"Hey Yusuke, don't they seem familiar?" Kuwabara asked as Yusuke was startled from his thoughts "What?" "You punk! Don't you ever listen to me? I said, don't they look familiar?" Kuwabara said as he pointed in the direction of the girl and the two guys.

"Hey! You're right! …wow, shocker…but anyway, yeah! That's the guy that went into the portal thing with that freakish girl! And I can't see the face of the girl good..." Yusuke almost whispered quite loudly as he just thought of something. "Hey, wait a minute, what is he doing with those two then? … Unless he is like Kurama, where he tries to blend in with the ningen…" Yusuke mumbled the rest under his breath as he tried to think of all the possibilities…

"Damn, Kurama is the one good at this puzzle stuff… Where is he when you need him? ... Hey wait, where did Yukina and Keiko go?" Kuwabara asked as he looked around before Hiei's masculine voice startled them. "You fools, they left you two idiots while you where rambling." Hiei said as he jumped down from his position on his tree. "Hey Hiei, do you know where Kurama is?"

"The kitsune is in the park somewhere but go find him yourself, I am no servant." Hiei said as he raced off towards his sister.

"Ugh! That stupid short little bastard could have just told us since he probably already knew! ..." Yusuke grumbled some vulgar words under his breath as Kuwabara tried to lighten the mood, "Well think of the bright side, Kurama is somewhere within this 10sq. mile park." Yusuke just replied with a sigh "Ah just shut up already!"

* * *

Kagome, Kuronue, and Takeo were walking down within the festival, all of three of them thinking different things; whether it was about feeling smug about all of the attention they were receiving, which ride or attraction were they going to see or do first, or who they were planning to kill first, idiot on the left who came up with the idea or idiot on the right who thought of all the excuses she would use and fixed them so she would have nothing to argue with. Either way, the person in the middle was thinking about ridding the three worlds of them both, it didn't matter which one was gone first. 

"I say we split up, we all want to do different things and obviously some of us are disgusted with some of the choices of others." Kagome irritatingly suggested, hoping they would take the bait and she would be free to go. Unfortunately, luck was not on her side today. "Sure, why not? Takeo can ride all of the rides/attractions to his heart's desire while I keep you company, how does that sound?" Kuronue replied coolly as he didn't fall for her trap especially considering his partner from the mortal realm was a kitsune, whom are known for their trickery. Although Kagome didn't find this very appealing, she knew this made her chances of escaping easier, especially since a certain koumori was just **slightly** vain and possibly might be distracted by a mirror.

As they went their separate ways, Kagome was getting quite annoyed, especially due to the fact that Kuronue hasn't left her side since and hasn't even looked at himself in a mirror yet…maybe, just maybe, there is a possibly that he could read her mind…

"…maybe…" Kagome thought she heard Kuronue say to her, but turned and saw him looking at a group of dozen or so pretty girls winking at him by the andagi stand… 'He didn't say that to me did he?' Kagome looked again and saw him staring lustfully at that idiotic girl 'Nah, what am I thinking…Just great, I'm getting paranoid…'

Getting bored, Kagome started looking around for something interesting to do if she was to suffer this excruciating pain, and she was rewarded with seeing a very interesting sight. It was of a red haired boy running from dozens of girls all screaming various things from 'we love you Shuichi' to 'marry me Shuichi' and all that bunch of crap. But, Kagome has changed into another type of person, before she might have sympathized for him but now she took her sadistic pleasure from it. Just as she was about to brag to Kuronue about some other guy getting more attention than him, someone bumped into her hard enough to knock her to the ground and as she got up, she saw that it was …

* * *

'_Why do we have to have a fan club? Nonetheless a persistent fan club who will try to mob you even after school hours.'_

'Simply because you are my avatar and obviously you have inherited some of my amazing qualities. The better question is why do we have a fan club and I believe we all know the answer.' 

Ignoring the last comment and the kitsune's vanity Kurama just kept sprinting until suddenly, due to Youko trying to talk to him, he bumped into someone of a light frame and when he looked to see who it was; he saw familiar crimson eyes glaring in annoyance at him. "Get off of me you idiot!" She said as she immediately threw him off yet his reflexes kicked in and he effortlessly landed gracefully. It was then that he took note of her friend accompanying her…and he looked a lot like…Kuronue…

"It's nice to see you again… Youko…"

* * *

An. I finally posted it up! And I made the chapter much longer than usual too! Anyways, please review! Oh and sorry! This chapter was just to get them to meet sort of, I'll go back to the whole puzzle thing w/ the portrait stuff probably next chapter or something. 


	7. Striking a Deal with the Devil

**Chimeiteki no Bijo**

"Regular" Speech

'_Italics' _Kurama

'Underline' Youko

'**Bold'** Hiei

**Summary:** Kagome has been possessed by Naraku and has murdered all of her friends and family with her own hands. After she kills Naraku, she returns to the future and becomes the cold hearted assassin named Chimeiteki no Bijo only to be chased by the reikai tantei. What happens when they find out she is not your average normal human being as everyone thought, but the only daughter and currently the heir of her father… the devil… IYYYH x-over…

**Chapter 7**

"B-but how is this possible…" Kurama said as he mentally flinched when he realized that he was starting stuttering, while Youko was merely stunned into silence with the fact that his old partner whom was believed to be dead was standing right in front of him … obviously not dead.

"Amazing…even after all these years you still have a habit of stealing, for that was the same question in which I was about to ask you my dear old friend." Kuronue playfully told Kurama with a curious glint in his eyes as Kagome looked between the two with a confused look, obviously trying to figure out what was the connection between these two.

"How can this be Kuronue, I saw them capture and kill you… I saw you die." Youko asked, temporarily taking over control of Kurama's body so he could ask the question currently plaguing his mind. Although, his answer of course was not one he would have expected, "Who said I didn't die? Besides, what about you, why are you in a ningen's body?"

Before Kurama, or rather Youko, was able to reply, multiple screams were heard as Kurama's fan club joined Kuronue's newly found admirers and started chasing after them both, screaming their undying love for the two bishounens. "We shall talk of this later then; we shall meet here tonight at this same exact spot 11 o'clock sharp." With that said, Kuronue and Kurama sprinted in opposite directions, Kuronue of course, chuckling as he was deliberately going slower since he obviously was enjoying the extra attention of his newly acquired fans. You know how he can be, there's not much room to flaunt your _perfection_ around dead souls in jigoku, so he decided that he might as well enjoy it up here with the living while he can.

Although with the attention Kuronue was receiving, he failed to realize that Kagome had snuck out his sensing range and darted towards a deserted region of the park which happened to look as if it were a forest. 'This place is quite unlike the stupid city which is quite gaseous by the way; instead, it actually reminds me of the feudal era…' Due to being lost in her memories, Kagome wandered for nearly half an hour before she heard voices which sounded as if they were near by shouting at each other as well as the clashing of their weapons as they attacked. Quietly Kagome peeked through the bush to see some guy with way too much gel on his hair and was carelessly fighting Takeo whom looked like he was having fun than fighting someone with a sword. They both looked equally challenged as gel boy shot some sort of spirit energy at Takeo whom dodged with his katana and sent a fireball back at him whom leapt to the side as the fire barely missed his shoulder.

Just as the fight was beginning to look more serious and dangerous, Kagome was getting more and more bored so she yelled "Stop!" And almost as if by magic the two fighters froze in mid-strike as they turned to her with surprised and confused looks in their eyes as Kagome came out from behind the tall tree and seemingly ignored the other participant of the fight as she stomped up to Takeo who looked beyond confused as to why she was stopping the fight when the other guy obviously picked it. "Why are you fighting some weak baka ningen whom can't even defend himself properly with his blunt and sloppy attacks? That is beneath you and you know it." Kagome mockingly scolded Takeo coldly with a half-hearted glare as she insinuatingly teased the gel haired boy, whom was scowling at the woman and her words.

"Hey! You're that stupid bitch we saw a week ago! What the hell are you doing here?!" Yusuke bluntly asked Kagome as she swiftly turned around to glare at him with a hell freezing gaze just as Kuwabara popped out of the bush he was in and said, "Urameshi! Don't pick on girls! It's against the honor code!" "I don't care about any damn honor code you have baka!" And as they continued bantering Kagome and Takeo just watched from the sidelines…well, Takeo was watching, obviously fascinated with their 'ningen antics', while Kagome on the other hand was trying to glare holes in both of their heads for raising their voice as loudly as they currently were and their infuriating blabbering about what ever the hell they were whining about was driving her insane! 'As I have said before, he who talks the loudest is therefore _the_ stupidest…Oh, look at _that_, they both are yelling equally loud…' She thought bitterly.

After five or so minutes of their inconsistent chatter, Kagome was getting quite tired of it and all of a sudden she grimly yelled "Urusei bakayaro!" At the sudden demand from the woman whom they now considered frightening when mad, they quickly shut their mouths as the remembered the situation at hand. "Hello miss, sorry my friend doesn't know how to treat a lady, but who are you?" Kuwabara asked as he decided he better ask the questions since Yusuke would just make whoever this woman was mad again… unfortunately, he probably would also, but can you seriously blame a guy for trying?

"I believe if my memory serves me correctly, which it always does, that gel boy over there has already asked me that, but I'll be nice for now and give you your answer. I am a devil spawn." Kagome coldly replied as she categorized the two before her as minimal threat…for now. "Yeah, we already know that lady! Now, it's my turn to guess, are you also a bitch? Cause you sure act like one." Came Yusuke's smart ass reply as he smugly smirked, but that soon faded as Kagome's emotionless face became colder by the minute, calling her a bitch brought back unwanted memories of Inuyasha... Takeo sensing the trouble that was about to happen if nothing was done, went up to Kagome and gently whispered in her ear soft enough so their audience would not hear a word spoken between them, "Kagome-sama, we must go, remember we do not want to make any trouble yet and still have more training to go through before even thinking about fighting…especially Koenma's goons." This of course calmed Kagome down as her rational sense of mind came back and she knew she wouldn't be able to fight them yet if any of the rumors in Makai were true. She would just have to train harder and then, and only then would she be able to try fighting against them.

Swiftly turning on her heel Kagome opened a portal to Reikai with Takeo following and closing before two of members of the reikai tantei realized what happened, she stormed down the halls. Turning down the numerous twists and turns she came upon the door she was looking for and slammed it open, thus causing a mountain of paper work to go flying across the room and ending up scattered across the floor. A small toddler was about to yell at the person whom was responsible for the mess, automatically assuming it was Yusuke, but he quickly shut his mouth before any words were spoken, thus saving him more trouble then he was bound to get. "Wh-who are you?" Koenma shakily asked as he took in the appearance of both his guests.

The first he examined was the guy of the pair; he looked to be roughly about 6'6", golden brown hair with red streaks and deep purple eyes and was wearing black pair of hakama and haori with vibrantly red and orange flames appearing to consume the fabric. The teenager didn't appear to be one whom was normally violent but you could see from the gleam in his eyes that he was not one you would willingly wish to anger. Although the boy seemed to dim quite a bit when in comparison to the girl whom was the one he shrunk back from. She was on the tall side for a girl being 5'7, had long shadowy black hair with contrasting silver highlights on her bangs, deep crimson eyes, deathly pale skin…and a pair of black stripes on both of her cheeks…meaning only one thing. "Hello…Koenma. Do you know who I am?" Kagome asked icily, unintentionally intimidating Koenma.

Koenma only shrunk farther back in even greater fear as those frigid eyes of hers landed upon him, scrutinizing and observing his every move. "H-hai." She seemed to be amused by his stuttering and wanted to see how far she could push him before he wet his pants. Takeo also seemed to be quite content in watching the show; standing on the side should anything happen and he be needed in anyway. "Do you know why I am here?"

"N-no. How may I be of a-assistance Akutennyo-sama?" Koenma stammered in his speech as his pacifier fell to the floor, nobody of course noticed anyway. "I'm here because I am warning you. I do not want your morons going and irritating me now and in the future… Secondly, I require a favor from you." The last sentence had shocked both of the other two occupants of the room as they looked at her with wide eyes, one with questioning and curiosity, while the other held trepidation and apprehension at what she was going to say next. "The request I will ask of you, is to find out whom my true haha-ue is. I don't care how you do it, as long as you do it." Kagome emotionlessly stated.

At this point Takeo's eyes were as wide as saucers as he thought this through, he knew she must have figured something out to suspect…Koenma on the other hand was slightly relieved and terrified on the other hand, he was relieved since it wasn't anything dangerous or so he thought, and terrified with the fact that he might not be able to find out anything. "And do not fret, shall you find any details I deem worthy of my attention, I shall grace you with a favor that I will do as long as it does not distract from my schedule. And shall you find out who she is and either bring her to me or give me her location, and then the favor may increase in size. Now, do we have a deal?" Kagome emotionlessly explained as she stuck out her pale right hand from underneath her long elegant kimono sleeve, waiting for Koenma to accept the deal.

Koenma was frightened though, Akuma-sama has been known to strike deals with many mortals, most ending up with the mortal's soul being sold into the endless torture of hell…his daughter, Akutennyo-sama would most likely be the same or quite similar…and his father, Enma, might not be able to or want to go through the trouble to retrieve his soul shall this be the case… He shuddered at that thought, but, nonetheless, there was a great possibility he would find something and then she would therefore be indebt to him…she could be one of his part time reikai tantei! ...But whom was he kidding; she would slaughter him before he even finished his request… Koenma hesitated a bit before shaking her hand, thus confirming their deal together. "Hai, Akutennyo-sama, I-I agree."

Takeo attentively watched all of this happening from the sidelines as he thought of this whole situation. He highly doubted Koenma would actually manage to retrieve any information, but should he succeed Kagome would be indebt to him… But, what are the chances, besides; knowing Kagome, she would probably decline it if the task was too time-taking.

"I guess we have a deal, Koenma, you have exactly a week's time before I come to check on you…" Kagome stated impassively as she walked out the door with Takeo following. Though, as soon as the door had closed and the handle had shifted back in place Koenma audibly sighed in relief at the fact that she was gone…but his trepidation came back as he remembered his time limit. "Botan! Get Yusuke and the rest of them here immediately!"

'_Youko, what do you think of this situation?'_ Kurama asked the kitsune inhabiting his mind. 'I haven't seen Kuronue for years now, I still don't know how he is alive, and he even implied that he did die. I'm starting to believe this is only a smaller piece of a bigger puzzle that I'm willing to bet that I will be the one to solve first.' With that said Youko stopped talking and fully focused on his new enigma as Kurama walked towards the tree with a certain jaganshi inhabiting within it. "Hiei, I do not like how this puzzle is turning out so far. There are too scarce of pieces to even guess what the final image shall be." Kurama told the fire youkai softly as he leaned against the bark of the tree. **'Kitsune, you are one to worry far too much about silly matters.'** Kurama sighed as he looked at his watch which said 4 o'clock and said to himself … and Hiei who was still listening to his thoughts of course… _'I just hope you're right Hiei…I just hope you're right.'_ Kurama just stayed there under the cherry blossom tree with the wind blowing his hair as well as the petals from the tree, creating an eternal sight…well; at least that was what his fan girls thought as they stayed hidden in the bushes near by spying on their 'dear Shuuichi-kun'…

Ok people, another chapter out... And btw, I still don't know who to put Kagome with, so far, with the reviews and pm's added together, the result is:

Kurama/Youko: 4

Hiei: 3

Kuronue: 4

Takeo: 2 (most likely be single unless someone convinces me otherwise)

Yusuke: 1 (although I probably will put him w/ Keiko)

Kuwabara: 0 (I will most likely just have him chase after Yukina)

Don't forget, this isn't final! Please vote for which ever one! Btw, if u want, I could have two characters chasing after her instead... It looks like some people want a Kuro/Kag since its rare (I can barely find any!), but it is tied w/ Kura/Kag! Which will win? I will keep the poll up for probably a couple chapters or so, review/vote please! It makes my day, and please excuse my grammar, English was never my favorite subject, and pm or ask in a review if you find anything in my jumbled up story confusing:D


	8. Within a Years Time

**Chimeiteki no Bijo**

"Regular" Speech

_'Italics' _Thoughts

**Summary:** Kagome has been possessed by Naraku and has murdered all of her friends and family with her own hands. After she kills Naraku, she returns to the future and becomes the cold hearted assassin named Chimeiteki no Bijo only to be chased by the reikai tantei. What happens when they find out she is not your average normal human being as everyone thought, but the only daughter and currently the heir of her father… the devil… IYYYH x-over…

* * *

As soon as they closed the door Takeo turned to Kagome while she had just opened the portal back to Jigoku and asked her as she was just about to stick her foot in, "Kagome-sama, why, may I ask, is it you made such a deal with Enma-sama's son?" Takeo's blunt question startled Kagome and she placed her foot back at her side and spun around and glowered at Takeo with such intensity he visibly flinched back. "Why, Takeo? Why did I do such a thing? Why I asked the request that I did? Simple, I have because I know for a fact that there is something that you, Kuronue, and my father, aren't telling me and mark my words, I do plan to find out what it is, despite the costs. And if it seems that the toddler is the only possible way that I can achieve the knowledge I desire, then so be it." With that said Kagome fiercely spun on the tip of her heel and stormed into the portal, leaving Takeo there dazed, staring off into space as he thought of what to do about their current problem.

* * *

"Whaddeya want now? Keiko's going to kill me if she thinks I ditched her at the festival!" Yusuke shouted at Koenma until Hiei's voice traveled out from the shadows saying, "Urusei baka, I don't want to hear you whine about how you are so afraid of that _weak girl_ and Koenma obviously will tell us why he is wasting our time anyway. Isn't that right Koenma?" Hiei turned his head to glare at Koenma with his piercing crimson eyes frightening Koenma into nod his head frantically while his eyes were as large as baseballs, making him appear like a life size bobble head. 

"I don't remember asking for your damn opinion Hiei!" Yusuke shouted back at the koorime who merely retorted, "It is not my fault if you have poor memory skills, detective." Sensing the fight that was about to happen Kurama wisely advised, "Yusuke, Hiei, please let Koenma talk so we may stop wasting time." Grudgingly the two simply turned their attention to Koenma who finally gathered his wits and spoke, "I have news that is either really good or really bad… The thi-" "Spit it out already!" Koenma settled for glaring at Yusuke who didn't even flinch but stared down at the toddler also.

"Urameshi, you baka monkey! You cut him off; let him talk so I can go visit my dear Yukina again!" This time it was Hiei turn to glare at Kuwabara whom seemed oblivious to the intensity of the stare directed at him. A clearing of the throat was heard as Koenma began again, "As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted," he took this time to pause slightly to glare at Yusuke, "was that Akutennyo-sama burst into my office earlier so she and I have made a deal concerning you four." An outburst of "What? Who is this Akutennyo?" was heard as they stared at Koenma as if he had grown a second head.

"First off, let me make this clear, Akutennyo is the Devil's **only daughter** and it would do you well to not piss her off for I have heard Akuma-dono is … _very protective_ of his daughter and only heir, meaning he will always have a guardian with her at all times. Secondly, the deal was that if I find out who her true mother is within a single week and either bring her mother to her or give her the location of where she resides and that is where you four come in. I need you four to go around Makai and find out information as to who the woman is, remember, if you do find out information as to who she is then Akutennyo-sama said she would do me a favor with its size depending on the amount and significance of the information gathered." As they all took in the new information Kurama asked, "Koenma-san, she said she would be indebt to you if we manage to investigate **all **of Makai within a single week to find her mother?" "Yes, so I believe that if you find her and bring her here by the deadline then Akutennyo-sama will allow me a favor as big as being a part time reikai tantei!"

"But how would we find out who she is? No doubt that if Akutennyo-sama doesn't know who her okaa-san is and Akuma-dono either isn't telling her or doesn't know also, forgive me if I highly doubt that even if someone did know they probably wouldn't say anything for fear of the consequences." Kurama explained logically as the rest nodded in agreement.

Koenma just sat in his chair thinking about Kurama's words, wondering what he could do now… "I know, we will have to look through many files though, down the hall 8 doors to the left is where all the files of youkai birth and death are. Instead of sending you on a wild goose chase, I'm sending you on paperwork duty." Koenma's grin of triumph soon faded off from his face as all four of the detectives looked as if they were straining not to throttle him for making them look through those thousands of files.

* * *

"Kuronue! Get your ass over here! … Where is that damn koumori?" Kagome shouted as she looked over at Takeo whom was also looking around for Kuronue also. "Well, he isn't in his room and I doubt that he is wandering Jigoku right now, he might possibly still be in Ningenkai at that park we were in earlier today." Takeo voiced his thoughts as Kagome snapped her fingers and entered the park with Takeo following once again to find that the sky was already dark but the festival was still going on with hundreds of lanterns brightening the area and still had many people enjoying fun. 

Searching for nearly half an hour they found Kuronue in a quiet part of the park, speaking to the same red head that had bumped into Kagome earlier today. So Takeo and Kagome, with some of Takeo's help, had jumped silently into a tree nearby and listened to the conversation going on between the two.

"Kuronue, how is this possible?" The red head asked as Kuronue leaned against another nearby tree and paused slightly before answering, "I cannot tell you that exactly without giving away quite a few secrets I am afraid I may not tell, so I will merely say that yes, I am alive in a way but not exactly as I was before." Kuronue answered cryptically as he then asked the red head a question which has been plaguing him since he saw him this morning, "How is it that the King of Thieves himself is now residing within a ningen body?"

The red head waited a bit answering, "I was wounded by bounty hunters from Reikai and on the verge of death, but I separated my soul from my body and entered a ningen onna's womb when she was about to conceive. So now I am sharing a body with Shuichi."

Kuronue looked intrigued at the turn of events and decided to push the subject further, "My, my, my dear friend Youko, so what have you been doing lately in the ningen body of yours, any thievery or perhaps conquests?" Kuronue playfully asked with a smirk as the youkai within the red head now known as Youko merely stared at Kuronue with discontented eyes, "No, Shuichi has been rather prudish about those concepts condemning them irresponsible and immoral but mark my words, I fully intend to introduce him to the pleasures of true enjoyment. What about you Kuronue?"

At this point Kagome couldn't take it anymore; she knew exactly what that perverted koumori was going to talk about next and didn't want to hear a word of it so she opened a portal to Jigoku, dragging Takeo with her and the two were about to train when one of the souls whom was a servant to the palace glided through the dojo doors with his head bent down, never looking directly in either's eyes and bowed before said, "Mistress Akutennyo-sama, Takeo-sama, Master Akuma-dono wishes to see you along with Kuronue-sama in his office as soon as possible to discuss the next mission." With that said the soul bowed waist deep once more before exiting the dojo to continue his work.

Kagome turned to glance at Takeo whom looked rather pleased that they had another mission already while she was still training and he soon went to collect Kuronue, telling her to go ahead to the office and they would meet her there.

So now wandering the halls, walking at a slow pace Kagome made her way to her chichi-ue's office, but on her way there she managed to pass the same portrait of the mysterious kitsune woman and child who has been on her mind for quite a while since she first time she had seen the painting. Taking one last look at it Kagome then continued down the red colored hall all the way to the end where this grand mahogany door with golden handles stood, just waiting to be opened.

Once inside Kagome looked around and saw the main theme of the room was leather and wood combined with silver creating a sophisticated atmosphere. The room appeared to be quite large and was fairly simple in design with its deep crimson walls yet it merely screamed elegance and high class to the viewer. There were various paintings of youkai with the appearance of being powerful upon the walls, most likely previous Akuma or Taiyoukai, a variety of plants scattered across the room, a beautiful fireplace directly in the back of the room, several leather chairs with their backs facing the door, and last but not least a black desk with a silver trim in the middle of the room with a certain silver haired golden eyed inu youkai sitting in the leather chair behind it.

"Chichi-ue, you have called for me?" Kagome asked with her head bent downwards in a sign of respect, before bringing it back up to look at him directly in the eye. "Yes Akutennyo I have, for there is a new mission I wish for you, Takeo, and Kuronue to complete together but I will not start until they have come in so I shall not need to repeat myself. In the mean time however, I wish to discuss a few things with you." At this Kagome leaned forward a bit to listen more closely for she knew that tone of voice and also knew that what would be said next would be of high importance.

"You are currently 16 years of age and will be turning 17 in a month in terms of a ningen while you are in fact equivalent of 350 years of age in youkai conditions due to the fact that the young of youkai grow in the same way ningen do in order to be able to survive until they have grown to the level where their aging can slow down once again. Meaning, from now on you will no longer age as a ningen since you have grown to this stage, thus it is time for you to get a mate, most preferably within a year and if it is not possible for you to obtain one then I shall hold a tournament for the winning youkai to be your mate. Is that clear? I want to ensure that you will have a strong mate to rule Jigoku and powerful heir to take over the throne one day." Inu no Taisho explained to Kagome whom was struggling to keep her emotionless façade and could not help but reply, "I am sorry chichi-ue, but I do not necessitate a mate. They are, in my opinion, useless and overbearing and if it is that you want to make sure that I have an heir to take over after me if I relinquish the throne or someone to help me rule, why not either Takeo or Kuronue? You know as well as I do that they would be perfectly capable."

"No, you will get a mate, I will not have my only musume a spinster, like I said earlier, I shall hold a tournament if it is not possible for you to find one within a year… Better yet, why not move the date for the tournament up two months so you will have a mate by the end of the year. Remember, if you do not have a mate that I approve of within 10 months then I shall hold a tournament for the winner to be your mate and the father of your heir, is that understood?" Just as Kagome was about to reply Takeo and Kuronue entered the office with their heads bowed, waiting for Inu no Taisho to tell them of why he had called them.

"Now that you are all here, I shall give you your mission." With a snap of his fingers a miniature hologram of a powerful youkai whom was fairly tall with dark blue hair and cerulean eyes appeared in front of them. "I want you to kill this youkai, I don't care what you do as long as you do it, he has been quite a threat for the past month and I will not let him challenge me further. Since Akutennyo isn't fully trained, I normally wouldn't allow her on dangerous missions such as this, but … Takahashi has a weakness for beautiful women. With this in mind it is the perfect time to experience strategizing a plan by using your opponent's weakness against them. Remember, I want this done as soon as possible, so if you are up to it, you may do it tonight. The only other important thing you should know is that Takahashi's skill ranges between strength and lightning and that for the next week or so he will be in his home in the eastern part of Makai, Kuronue, I believe you have … **visited** his mansion with your partner before so you should know where it is. That is all."

* * *

"Koenma shall die by my hands soon for this peasant work." Hiei mumbled as he flipped through files along with the rest of the tantei. They were all digging through the millions of files of birth and death of youkai for the past hour or so. "You know what? I can't believe I'm agreeing with Hiei, the brat is going to pay big time for this!" Yusuke shouted as he finally stopped looking and sat down taking a break from his tedious job. 

"Yes, well we all agree that we should not be the one's doing this but that doesn't- I found it! Akutennyo's mother really isn't Yuki-Onna like most thought, but in actuality she is kitsune and her mother is …" The tantei watched Kurama as he didn't finish what he was about to say and instead sprinted down the halls to reach Koenma with his newly acquired information.

* * *

Okay, finally done, sorry it took so long to get out but I came back from my trip a week or so ago, and well, next chapter should come out sooner, possibly within 3 days. Anyways, sorry it's not much of a chapter but it gets a lot more interesting in the next one. Until then please review! Bye! Oh and yea, sorry about the cliffhanger, just wanted to make the suspense rise abit lol

Btw, i forgot to add this when i posted this a couple hours ago, so sorry to the people who already read this chapter! Anyways here is the total poll so far:

Kurama/Youko:7  
Hiei:5  
Takeo:4  
Kuronue:7  
Yusuke:3  
Kurama/Kuronue:3  
Kuwabara:0 (he's most likely with Yukina (sorry if u wanted this pairing!))

Okay, looks like Kurama and Kuronue are tied in the lead! With Hiei and Takeo closely behind, but if anyone wants Yusuke, three-some, or Kuwabara you better vote! Lol, you know what? If you truely want a certain pairing you can vote more than once. That would show me how much you truely want it.! Lol, bye!


	9. The Woman beyond the Portrait

**Chimeiteki no Bijo**

"Regular" Speech

_'Italics' _Thoughts

**Summary:** Kagome has been possessed by Naraku and has murdered all of her friends and family with her own hands. After she kills Naraku, she returns to the future and becomes the cold hearted assassin named Chimeiteki no Bijo only to be chased by the reikai tantei. What happens when they find out she is not your average normal human being as everyone thought, but the only daughter and currently the heir of her father… the devil… IYYYH x-over…

* * *

Kurama was dashing down the halls, sprinting towards Koenma's office. He couldn't help but feel overwhelmed by his newly acquired information, he just couldn't believe it. Of course, his abrupt departure had caused the rest of the team running along with him, not wanting to miss out on whatever was to happen next. 

Finally after what seemed like hours, when in reality was barely a minute, the doors to Koenma's office were in front of him so he hastily opened the door and went straight to Koenma, practically ignoring his companions, and handed the prince the thin beige file which could alter what would happen next. So Koenma, seeing the look in Kurama's eyes, opened the folder slowly, possibly dreading what information lies within it and what he saw shocked him dearly.

After reading through the whole file he looked up at his tantei whom were waiting anxiously and said with large eyes, "We have a slight problem on our hands if she turns out anything like her mother… Her mother's name is … No, I don't want to explain this twice, let me bring her in here… Wait a minute… How do I contact her?" At this statement the other occupants in the room looked at each other with raised eyebrows and shocked looks on their faces, "So you're saying that you _didn't_ ask her that when you guys made the deal?" Kurama looked at the miniature prince and shook his head, sometimes he wondered how Koenma ever gets anything done with his forgetfulness. "Koenma-san, why don't you have Hiei pinpoint her current location and then send Botan to contact her?"

Hiei turned to look at Kurama from his place in the shadows and glared daggers at him which Kurama simply ignored while Koenma looked nervous at the suggestion. "I guess we have no other choice, Hiei find Akutennyo-sama." Hiei then switched his gaze from Kurama to glare at Koenma which made the prince hastily add, "Please?"

* * *

Walking down the halls, Kagome, Kuronue, and Takeo were all silent as they pondered their new assignment and remembered Inu-no-Taisho's advisement on Takahashi's weaknesses… Kagome also couldn't help but think about other topics besides the assignment, such as her time limit to get a mate or have one chosen in a tournament… _'Why the hell would I need a mate? They are useless and a waste of my time, I refuse to follow his orders! Granted I shall not tarnish my honor by disrespecting my father but I will not allow him to dictate my life.'_ Oblivious to Kagome's inner anger, Takeo opened the door to the meditation room and they all sat down on the cushions surrounding the table in the middle of the calm room. 

So Kuronue, noticing that nobody else seemed willing to start so he began, "Okay, we must remember that Kagome has only been training for the past five to six weeks, she is still not in anyway thoroughly past the beginner stage for becoming a powerful opponent, if anything barely up to the minimum of intermediate. With this in mind we must formulate a plan that will help her abilities and gain experience in this certain field. Granted Kagome, that you train intensely for basically half the day on a daily basis but it still requires much more than a month and a half of severe training to be considered as powerful as your father and others. We also must remember though that we have the advantage knowing our opponent's weakness." Kuronue turned to Kagome as he said that, knowing that both would catch on. "Okay, so we already covered the fact that Lady Kagome will be the one who does majority of this with us as backup since this is for her experience generally. But we also need to come up with a plan, seeing as how just trying to wing it isn't the best choice and shouldn't become a habit unless we know the opponent is considerably weaker... Still though, one of the most important rules is not to underestimate your opponent." Takeo stated as he leaned forward, resting his elbows on the table.

"Of course, so knowing his weakness is vital, and that's where Kagome comes in. Since Akuma-sama had mention Takahashi having a weak spot for beautiful women, Kagome will seduce him and then when they are alone without the bodyguards, whether we silence them before they can alert the others or they are merely distanced away so she can silently get rid of Takahashi. How does that sounds as the main plot of the plan?" The other two nodded and they continued their discussion until suddenly a portal opened and a blue haired and pink eyed girl riding on an oar stepped through…

The cheery girl looked up nervously and saw three pairs of eyes watching her, granted they were all intense but the two with the lavender eyes didn't seem as bad as when your eyes are blood red… It reminded her of Hiei and blood a bit too much. "Um, excuse me, but would you happen to be Akutennyo-sama?" She asked with her head bent downwards as she bowed, signalizing respect. "Why yes, yes I am. Why is it that you are here?"

* * *

'_Why do I have to do this? I mean she is the daughter of the devil for goodness sake? What is Koenma thinking making a deal with her?'_ Botan thought as she was traveling through the portal, finally making it to the other side. The room she landed in was fairly large yet simple, it was of light tones, and the wall color was a light yellow, blending in with the green tatami mats. There also was a low black table with cushions surrounding it and on those cushions where three people. The first she noticed was a girl appearing around her age, she was beautiful in a rather dark and intimidating way with her jet black hair and silver bangs and highlights, piercing crimson eyes, black strips on each of her regally high cheekbones, and she was wearing a black Chinese qipao with a blood red dragon traveling up her left thigh which contrasted greatly with her elegantly pale ivory skin tone. 

The second was a boy appearing slightly older with blond hair with red streaks and had bright lavender eyes that shined with wisdom and he was wearing a matching dark blue haori and hakama with flames from the bottom traveling to about his knees. Finally the third shocked her; it was Kuronue, Youko's thievery partner and he looked exactly the same with his black hair in a high ponytail and tattered hat covering the top half of his eyes, black vest which showed his muscular chest, black wrapping on his arm and even the white piece of cloth he wore around his hip.

Botan continued nervously, not knowing what to say so she bowed with her head bent down as she spoke, "Um, excuse me, but would you happen to be Akutennyo-sama?" She mentally slapped herself for sounding so nervous but she couldn't take back what already has been done. "Why yes, yes I am." That smooth and sinister sounding voice she guessed was from the only other girl in the room who was now identified as Akutennyo. "Koenma sir requests your presence for it is a matter concerning the deal." Botan spoke with her eyes downcast as she told the message required of her, "Fine, tell him that I'll be there in a minute." Botan then hurriedly exited with her trusty portal and as soon as it closed she breathed a sigh of relief which the tantei didn't miss, making them nervous to finally meet the daughter of the devil…

* * *

"Fine, shall we get this over with? Although I suppose you two wouldn't need to come, instead you should work on the plans for the assassination. I shall be back later, I do not know when but most likely before training begins." Kagome then exited out of the room into the portal, missing the look the two youkai shared as she left. 

Stepping through the portal Kagome looked around the room as she heard several gasps. "Pretty lady, will you be my girlfriend?" A tall carrot top boy whom was kneeling down asked her while she merely turned her head away, "Wait, you're the one we met at the park and the rooftop of the building, the feared 'daughter of the devil'?" Came out of the mouth of the ningen with traces of youkai blood, and Kagome found it strange that his mannerisms somehow reminded her of Inuyasha… "Why, do you doubt my claim detective?" Kagome asked with a sinister edge to her soft and mysterious voice, daring the boy to continue to what would soon piss her off. "Koenma," Kagome turned her head to the small prince sitting behind his desk nervously, "I believe lady death has stated to me that you have information regarding our little deal." Koenma then scattered through the papers on his desk and pulled out the file and then said, "Akutennyo-sama, we have found out your true mother and her name was Lady Tamamo-no-Mae, the beautiful fox witch… If you had not heard the legend and stories then I will briefly tell you a summary. Your mother was quite notorious for changing her form and seducing various men of power. One of her more famous expedition was almost becoming empress during emperor Konoe's reign. Unfortunately she was found out and was killed; her spirit now haunts the sessho seki, the stone which kills anyone on contact. So thus-"

Kagome looked slightly shocked but brushed it off quickly and then cut Koenma off saying, "I know the story so can shut up but fine, you have completed your end of the deal, now, I shall grant you a favor. So what will it be?" Koenma looked giddy yet worried about this, what if he wasted it on something easy when something he would need help in comes soon. "Koenma-san," The red head Kuronue was talking to before started… _'So he's a spirit detective, eh?' _"If you cannot decide, then why don't you merely think about it for now?" Koenma looked shocked slightly that he had not thought of that before and said "Yes, I shall, Akutennyo-sama may I tell you at another time?" Kagome merely gave a curt nod of her head and said, "So be it Koenma, but it best be within a year when I am least irritable." "Why is it within a year, onna?" The jaganshi hidden within the shadows asked Kagome, "Why? Hm, so you haven't heard, my father is holding a tournament within 10 to 12 months time for the winner, no matter whom it is, to be my _mate_ and ruler by my side." Nobody of course missed the way she spat out the word mate or how she sneered at the end of the sentence but they were still thoroughly shocked by the information. "I will now take my leave since nothing else seems to be worth my time here." With that said Kagome opened a portal and swiftly stepped through. The remaining occupants of the room each looked at each other with stunned looks. "So whoever wins that will be the ruler of hell? Shit that's not good." Yusuke mumbled under his breath as he let it all sink in. "Was that pretty lady serious?"

"Koenma-san, what is your opinion on this whole matter?" Kurama asked the prince behind the desk, who looked slightly frightened by the turn of events. "This is not good… Imagine if an evil youkai had won and if not them then one of their puppets? They could declare war against us! … But then again I highly doubt Akutennyo-sama will restrain herself enough not to kill the winner as soon as he is declared, judging by the way she seemed so disdain concerning the matter. We still cannot ignore this though, we need to make sure someone of good intentions wins this… but then again if they did have good intentions they wouldn't be joining in the first place…" Koenma mumbled to himself, either ignoring or too deep in thought to hear Kurama.

Hiei of course was just watching the whole scene unfold from his little corner in the shadow. He truthfully didn't what to feel on the whole matter. If he did enter this tournament he could have even greater power than he did now. He would be even more feared and known not only as the forbidden child or only one able to claim the title of a jaganshi but also ruler of hell... But like the girl said it wouldn't be for another year or so, so he had time to think it over. Besides, if he did he would have to deal with that girl on a daily basis.

Little did Hiei know that another of his teammates was wondering whether or not to join also, debating between himself the possibilities of the outcomes and the pros and cons of entering in this most likely deadly tournament…

* * *

Kagome was walking along the halls of what she now calls home, on her way to the dojo and when she entered she immediately started training with her katana, tuning out the world around her_. 'So my mother was Tamamo-no-Mae huh? That's a surprise indeed, but I wonder why everyone was claiming it was Yuki-onna… Well I shall find out one way another also… But it would be best if I continued to pretend ignorance of the subject to get the best results…'_ After Kagome had trained for what must have been hours; Kuronue entered the room and was slightly shocked that she was training at this hour but proudly watched his pupil's smooth and graceful movements, and how she managed to turn it into something resembling a dance. 

When she finally stopped she turned around and saw that she had an audience, granted it was only of one person… or rather youkai, but it was an audience nonetheless. "Is it time for training already Kuronue?" Kagome asked the koumori youkai whom was watching her and to her surprise he said, "No, you obviously have already been training without me and by the look of the amount of sweat I would say for couple hours... That reminds me, you wreak, go take a bath then I will discus what we will be doing for today's session. Oh and wear one of your kimonos." Kagome glared at the koumori for a second or so before she silently exited out of the dojo in favor of her personal hot springs. _'Nobody except for that bat dares to speak to me in such an obnoxious way_.' Kagome thought as she walked down the halls to her room and to the door in her room which led to one of her favorite spots in this palace, her own personal hot springs. As she tiredly took off all of her clothing, wincing every now and then when the cloth had been stuck to her skin due to dried blood from either an old wound or one recently created.

* * *

Finally after taking her relaxing bath Kagome headed over to her wardrobe and took out a plain yet elegant dark blue silk kimono with a pure white obi and headed towards the dojo where Kuronue was waiting in his usual black clothing and an amused look came across his face in seeing her in a kimono instead of her usual qipao or haori and hakama. "Come on, we are going to go to Makai today. Since today we are going to set up the foundation for our plan. We are going to Takahashi's palace directly while Takeo meets us there undercover as a guard. Remember we were told that Takahashi has a lust for beautiful women right? Well I am going to impersonate one of his new business partners, which I have already taken care of, and you will have to play the role as one of my courtesans." Kuronue smirked at the look of indignation on Kagome's face as she now knew why he had her dress up in a kimono instead of her fighting clothes. She was going to have to play slut… Great… "Kuronue, there are sometimes when I cannot help but think that you truly have a death wish and I shall be the one to complete it." Kagome threatened as Kuronue opened a portal to Makai and Kuronue leaned down to her eye level with a dead serious look on his face and said, "Kagome if you do kill me," Kagome looked at him with curiosity, wondering how the koumori she knows could be so grim, so Kuronue continued, "I would die a happy youkai with having such a beautifully lustful courtesan as a companion." Kuronue then started laughing as he saw the look on Kagome's face and jumped through the portal before she could hit him and then when Kagome regained her senses she also ran through the portal, chasing after the senile bat who was mockingly begging her to forgive him while he laughed his head off.

* * *

AN Okay, here you go for chapter 9! Lol, what do you think so far? Btw, here is the poll currently: 

Kurama/Youko:9  
Hiei:9  
Kuronue:11  
Kurama/Kuronue:6

And yes I took Yusuke and Kuwabara and Takeo off the charts so now its narrowed down to these four choices (u can actually tell me whatever one u want, I'm just showing u what's winning right now but everything is still being recorded) Okay and just so you guys know that I might make a spin off story where another pairing is selected, but remember it is just a idea so don't automatically get your hopes up, but there is a high possibility if I have the time. Anyways** please review** and the poll is **not** closed yet! (i mean think about it, reviewing only takes about a minute to two minutes at most (unless you like write alot (but i love paragraph reviews too!!!)) and the more reviews I get the more motivation I get to update **faster** lol)

* * *

Btw, heres the link to a story that I found that I think is pretty good and its also fairly new (although it already has about 45,000+ words currently and updates quickly in my opinion with long chapters!)

Its called "From Wishes to Eternity" by Zerbinetta

Summary: IY YYH xover: For the first miko to protect the Jewel, life was never just roses. Even death is not like she imagined, or her purpose in the afterlife. By a twist of fate, Kagome and Youko Kurama must join forces to discover and battle a common foe..

review and/or pm me if you have any suggestions or comments or questions!


	10. Never Underestimate a Beautiful Woman

**Chimeiteki no Bijo**

"Regular" Speech

_'Italics' _Thoughts

**Summary:** Kagome has been possessed by Naraku and has murdered all of her friends and family with her own hands. After she kills Naraku, she returns to the future and becomes the cold hearted assassin named Chimeiteki no Bijo only to be chased by the reikai tantei. What happens when they find out she is not your average normal human being as everyone thought, but the only daughter and currently the heir of her father… the devil… IYYYH x-over…

* * *

"If it wasn't for the possibility of endangering the mission my father gave to us then I swear I would have murdered you a thousand times over." Kagome threatened to Kuronue as they were approaching the fairly large estate. You see, Kagome wasn't in a very good mood today. She actually was having a _very bad_ day. It all started with finding out her mother was the legendary Tamamo-no-Mae, that's not exactly bad but it's the fact that she can't figure out _why_ they would try to mislead her by saying it was Yuki-onna instead. I mean seriously, you can get the father incorrect but you _should_ know who the correct mother is if she is screaming and swearing and at the same time squeezing the hell out of the nearest person's hand all the while conceiving a child. Multitasking some would say, while the fathers whom had to deal with this would say madness. 

The next thing she was furious about was the fact that _nobody_ -neither Takeo nor Kuronue- told her that they were doing the mission _today_ or better yet, _now_. She could have prepared more instead of having been surprised all the while chasing after the senile bat whom had no sense of preservation in her opinion. Finally, the last thing that had driven Kagome over the edge was the fact that Takeo had used his charms and some how convinced her to 'look the role'… She was a woman whom was prideful not only in her appearance –not to appear vain or anything- but dignity as well, to which was being squashed right now...

Being that she had no other means of releasing her anger in a convenient and constructive way she began threatening the bat walking besides her. "I would watch my back closely once this whole deal is completed if I were you." Kuronue merely smirked at her words, knowing Kagome wouldn't really kill him; after all, he is currently her only teacher besides Takeo, whom cannot teach her all of the things only he, Kuronue, specializes in. Besides, she has barely skimmed the top of all of her training for the next couple years possibly and still has quite a bit of training left to cover. So there was no possible way that she would catch him off guard… But then again, Kuronue flinched slightly as he recalled what she had done to him once she had caught up to him right after they had left the portal from Jigoku.

He practically shuddered at what the petite satanic woman -literally- was currently thinking of doing to him once they had completed the mission. It most likely about – "Kuronue, stop staring of into space, we are almost there and we don't want to have them thinking that you are retarded." Kagome whispered into his ear as she tiptoed to reach, which of course made Kuronue smirk, thinking on her new appearance. You see, Takeo believed that when someone sees the black stripes on her cheek and if they recognize it and tell Takahashi the mission would get that much harder. So they had one of the souls in Jigoku, whom was a kitsune, to perform an illusion on her making her black stripes, markings on her arm disappear for the moment and turned her eyes blue, thus making her seem less commanding and instead deceptively fragile-like. Of course that was not the only thing they did to her appearance though, they had both decided that her kimono was a bit too conservative, which is not what they wanted if this was to go smoothly.

Their goal was to have her seduce Takahashi enough to have him ask Kuronue to 'borrow' her from him for the remainder of the day and if not then bring her back the next meeting, thus giving her time to do the remainder of the job with Takeo nearby -most likely outside the door since Kuronue standing there would look suspicious- incase anything went wrong.

Kuronue looked down at Kagome and praised his work; she did look a bit more… open -literally- then before, especially with his adjustments to her attire, such as opening the top part up more, letting it hang from her shoulders slightly, showing off her collar bone/part of her shoulders and some of her chest –still covering anything considered indecent but still would have been forbidden in the older days, even if it was only about three or so inches from her collar bone- and he also tightened her kimono a tad bit which emphasized her curves in his opinion. If only this wasn't for the sake of the mission then he would- "Kuronue! I can practically hear your thoughts! Get your damn mind out of the gutter or I shall not hesitate to castrate you right this minute," Kagome threatened venomously, it was practically obvious to Kuronue that someone was having their special time of month right now. "We are here, so start paying attention." Kagome mumbled under her breath as the guards let the duo inside by opening the grand mahogany doors where just coming out of a nearby room the same youkai they had seen in Inu no Taisho's room, also known as 'Takahasi', appeared.

"Ah, Murayama-san, it's a pleasure to meet you," Takahashi stated as he bowed to 'Murayama' whom in return bowed slightly lower due to the fact that Takahashi was the lord of the house. A second later Takahashi switched his gaze from the koumori to Kagome whom was standing closely to Kuronue with her head bowed to the ground. "Yes, and who would this lovely woman be?" Takahashi asked as he eyed Kagome up, apparently happy with what he saw. "This," Kuronue began as he snaked his arm around Kagome's waist -much to her distaste, but she played along anyways by moaning softly as she rubbed her cheek against his shoulder blade (he's taller than her by a head or so) in a way that Takahashi had not missed- in a proud manner, "is one of my personal tayu, (1) and only my best, Sayuri."

Takahashi seemed to have a certain gleam in his eyes but he turned to one of his servants and told them to bring some sake to the business room. "If you would please follow me," Takahashi said as he led them through the palace to a room which had cherry wood walls and floor with simple decorations, such as four black leather couches facing each other, creating a square, and several lamps here and there and a rather large bookcase (it stretched across one entire wall and all the way to the ceiling) which housed thousands of books and scrolls.

Sitting down on one of the couches Takahashi watched lustfully as Kuronue sat down first and pulled 'Sayuri' into his lap and began stroking her hair with one hand and holding her firmly against his chest with the other, causing her kimono to fall a bit lower… Kuronue of course didn't miss the lustful glance and neither did 'Sayuri' so she decided to play along a bit, hoping to be done with this mission as soon as possible. So she bent her head down and placed kisses along Kuronue neck, _'This mission better work.'_ Kagome though venomously as Takahashi clear his throat and say, "Murayama-san, so you are saying you wish to make a deal with me regarding my lands?" Takahashi asked, wanting to distract himself from the erotic scene before him which was making him feel a tad bit uncomfortable. "Yes, I wanted to know what you would wish in return for 20 acres on the eastern section of your lands." Kuronue stated as a servant handed Takahashi a large glass of sake, and then asked him to which to be polite grabbed one and took a sip before placing it down on a nearby table.

After finishing off his glass and grabbing another Takahashi said, "That's a decent amount of land you are asking for. You could pay me in several different ways, whether yen, gold, metals … or other services perhaps…" Takahashi said as he looked lustfully at Kagome and then back at Kuronue who had a smirk and said, "…How about I offer you my lovely Sayuri for a bit in exchange for it. Certainly no youkai can resist this tempting vixen I have here on my lap." Takahashi looked tempted but still slightly unsure so Kuronue added, "Better yet, if you give me 30 acres I'll give you Sayuri."

It appeared that Takahashi was hooked and said "Deal, you may have 30 acres from my eastern section and in return I shall have a head mistress for my vast collection." Takahashi then gave Kuronue some sort of a scroll and Kuronue walked out with a warning glance at Kagome. "Guards, you may leave, I wish to talk to Sayuri in private." As soon as the guards were out of sight Takahashi turned his attention to Kagome. "My dear Sayuri, I believe that I am your new Danna-sama for you now belong to me, as my personal head mistress…" Takahashi said once the door was shut as he stalked towards her like a hunter, and for lack of a better word, hunting his prey. Finally reaching her he hastily began untying her ties and bows from her kimono, getting all the way down to her undergarments and was about to fling them off, but not before Kagome reached behind her back and grabbed the tessen (2) hidden in between the folds of her kimono and then huskily whispered in his ear, "Danna-sama, close your eyes, for I wish to give a special surprise to you…" To which Takahashi readily agreed and Kagome then took a step back and swiftly sliced the unexpecting -and slightly drunk- Takahashi's head clean from his shoulders and watched emotionlessly as the body fell to the floor with the blood rapidly flowing. Once she took a step closer to the body and gently touched it, sending the soul traveling down to the depths of Jigoku.

Flicking the blood off from her fan Kagome swiftly closed her kimono once more and took one last look over her shoulders at the corpse, mumbling under her breath, "disgustingly pitiful" in a disdain voice before walking out of the doors to where Takeo was waiting. Silently walking together, they passed many other guards and servants whom bowed to the lady in an expensive silk kimono, believing her to be a high-class guest of the lord of the house. It had never once occurred to them that it was her to be the one whom had caused their master's death which they still have yet to notice.

Finally as they had come outside the house, past the gates, and about a good 20 meters distance within the forest they heard a shrill scream of fright, most likely that one of the maids had found the present Kagome had left for them. With a snap of his fingers the portal had opened for Takeo and Kagome and they crossed through to report their success.

* * *

"Wow, they handled that killing like it was nothing… But she did look hot…" Yusuke commented as the tape showing them the occurrence that took place earlier in the day had just finished. The tantei -plus Botan of course- looked to Koenma who mumbled, "Yet another reason why seductively beautiful women are dangerous…" The others merely agreed but Kurama was thinking mostly about the tactic they used, granted it was quite sly using their weaknesses against them in such a way but it was reasonably effective. Although he didn't expect Akutennyo-sama to even agree with doing that plan, much less even hear it. She obviously gives the impression to be the type to be disinterested or deem those whom do that pathetic. Besides feeling animosity to those with that profession she also seemed quite prideful, and by doing something like that, even if pretending to be like that was a contradiction and must have been a vast blow to her pride… She truly was a mystery, to which he and Youko had every intention to solve first… 

"I still can't get over the fact that Akutennyo-sama had even agreed to or made such a plan. She strikes me as the type whom is prideful and by doing such a thing is quite a blow to her dignity. I also am wondering on the fact of why he was a specific target." Kurama voiced some of his inner thoughts as the others nodded to his observation. "Kurama is right, why was the onna going after that fool in particular?" Hiei spoke from his little corner in the back of the office, startling everyone except Kurama of course.

"That's what I want to know also, that guy also had no respect for that lady either." Kuwabara added his own two cents to the group conversation as they each thought of all of the possibilities. "Well, we must think of this from a multi-sided perspective. Why does someone kill another specially, especially with this case it seemed to be had been planned before hand. The top reasons are either to show superiority, which I highly doubt since this was more of a stealth mission, if it was about showing authority it would have been a battle in public; gain wealth, which I also find rather hard to believe because judging by her kimono I would say Akutennyo-sama already has more than enough. Finally the last but not least explanation was because he may have been considered a threat; this, I believe, is the most logical reason because I have heard some rumors while gathering seeds from Makai, that Takahashi was gaining power." Everyone seemed to be concentrating deeply as they processed his explanation, trying to piece it all together.

"So Kurama, you're saying that you believe she killed him because he was a threat? Don't get me wrong or anything but how much can a guy do to something like hell?" Yusuke asked the avatar whom was about to say something when Koenma cut him off saying, "When Jigoku was created there was no original ruler, as was the same for all of the other realms. So in order to control the inhabitants they selected one specific person for each realm to rule over it. The other realms such as Tengoku and Reikai have had their rulers forever, never had they changed, but this was not the same for Jigoku. Being that there were evil natured spirits and those who may have broken laws, there was absolute chaos with the ruler constantly replaced until of course Inu no Taisho-sama had taken over the reign as Jigoku for the past 786 years, 438 years longer than any other of the prior rulers."

"Wait, so that means…" Yusuke and Kuwabara had started but Kurama cut him off saying, "Yes, which makes him Akutennyo's father and current ruler of Jigoku. So it also explains why Takahashi was assassinated, Inu no Taisho-sama has not been ruler for so long for no reason. He is ridding himself of anyone he deems a serious enough threat as he has for the past centuries. It is quite a smart move of him to do so in his game of chess, not only is he granted with keeping such a title but also prevents unnecessary bloodshed."

"Yeah, well what do you want us to do about this?" Yusuke asked Koenma whom seemed a little more jumpy than usual. "Do you need a diaper change to help you concentrate?" He taunted, unable to resist the temptation, especially due to the fact that the expressions on the miniature ruler's face was priceless. "Yusuke! This is serious!" Koenma shouted at him, "Yeah well don't get your diapers in a twist about it." Koenma of course was already red in the face and no it was not due to blushing so Kurama stepped up and said to Yusuke, "I wouldn't call it wise to be here tempting Koenma-san when you should be on your date with Keiko which starts in 3 minutes, if I remember correctly that is." "Oh shit! Botan, can you take me back, like now?" Yusuke all but shouted at Botan whom had opened a portal to which all of the tantei left through, going back to their semi-normal lives, leaving Koenma to think about the matters at hand.

* * *

(1) Okay, a tayu is an oiran, which is like the name for someone similar to a high class courtesan in the Edo period (there are no more oirans anymore, the geisha overtook them after a while (well there are few people whom practice oiran skills still but just without the whole sex thing)). The tayu were said to be the best of the high class oiran and fit for a daimyo, only the wealthiest and highest ranking could hope to patronize them. Basically the oiran practiced in the arts of music, calligraphy, poetry, dance, and an educated wit for intelligent conversations. But do NOT get them confused with geisha though, for the oiran were courtesans, geisha do NOT have sex with their clients and entertained more of the common folk instead of the high class (unless you were a well known geisha then you would converse with the higher class). Okay, if you have any questions just ask away and I'll try to answer them… If not you could also look it up on the web. 

(2) A tessen is a Japanese war fan that has iron blades instead of fragile wood most of the time and can kill with one strike if you hit precisely. It is usually used as a defense mechanism against swords and bow/arrows but can be used offensively as you have read the sentence prior.

* * *

AN. Okay, how did you guys like this chapter? Good, bad, not-bad, excellent, terrible, horrible? Please review and tell me! 

Oh, and btw, this is the **_last_** chapter (unless I decide otherwise) to vote so here are the current polls:

Kurama/Youko:12  
Hiei:13  
Kuronue:17  
Kurama/Youko/Kuronue:8

If it is still close by a point or two then I might continue this poll in the next chapter, but I have a strong feeling Kuronue will win for some reason, but it all depends on if you vote or not and who you vote for. Anyways, please review and I shall update hopefully within a couple day to a week or so. Bye! Tell me if you have any suggetions or comments! I'm with open ears here! If you also want to contact me for any reason feel free to (I dont know why but i love getting emails for some reason lol!)


End file.
